Journey of Two Worlds
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Jack and Ianto pack up their family for the vacation of a lifetime – travel to the alternate universe, where along with their counterparts' family, they head into that universe's future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Journey of Two Worlds – Chapter 1/7  
**Beta:** Milady_Dragon  
**Series:** Two Worlds  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto (times two), Toshiko/Owen, OCs (children); Andy Davidson, Emma Cowell

**Warnings:** Some language (this is Torchwood), past/future Mpreg  
**Spoilers:** Not really  
**Disclaimer** I wish I owned Torchwood! If I did, everyone would be alive, Jack and Ianto would be happy and maybe, just maybe, I could have made Gwen a likable character (and less Mary Sue). This is a labor of love and no profits being made. No copyright infringement is intended for both the fiction and artwork.  
**Summary:**Jack and Ianto pack up their family for the vacation of a lifetime – travel to the alternate world, where along with their counterparts family, they head into that universe's future.**  
Author's note:** This is an AU where Reset and Exit Wounds ended differently, with Tosh and Owen are alive. It takes place about 7 years after S2, CoE (and anything after that attempted and failed miserably to be Torchwood) did not happen. The alternate world is based on Steampunk culture, but not exactly, so if there are some differences that are common in Steampunk but shows up here, or is missing, that is the way it is in their world. This is the third story in the Two Worlds universe. Picks up right after the epilogue of Two Worlds, One Crime. Written for the Long Live Ianto Big Bang.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jack and Ianto looked around the Torchwood lobby hoping to find their offspring inside the reception area of the alternate world's Torchwood. Jack shook his head. "They're missing already?" he asked Ianto, a look of concern on his face. "We just got here not even five minutes ago."

Ianto shook his head. "Not even in this universe 15 minutes," he added. They had arrived inside a room that was meant for such travel through the use of devices. They decided on that location for arrival because Black-coat Ianto felt they were able to make the targeted arrival with no problems, being they use those rooms and have the coordinates already programmed in the devices they used. If it was just Jack and Ianto, he knew they would be able to have them arrive anywhere near the Hub or even their house, but since they had the children, he wanted the safest and most accurate arrival. Jack, Ianto and Captain Jack each travelled with a child, while Black-coat Ianto went on ahead to assure the planned room was ready for use. Once everyone shook off the effects of dimension hopping, they went down to the main lobby. The children were to go off to a child's playroom by one of the childcare handlers who worked for Torchwood. They were waiting for the head of childcare's arrival, engaging in idle talk amongst the adults when they discovered all three children were no longer with them.

"Don't worry about it," Black-coat Ianto said. "They can't go far before someone runs into them and brings them back."

Ianto stood and still looked around the reception area, his hands on his hips. "Well, I must say that it does feel different being here this time. The first time we entered here, we were prisoners." His eyes gazed over to the main entrance where the doors were opened as clients entered the building. He clamped down on the fear that the children had run out. They had heard about what the world there was like. Meghan was also interested somewhat in Steampunk. Her favourite book was a bedtime story based on the culture. She loved to read it to her brothers at least once a week for bedtime story time. Jack and Ianto had found more children's books on the subject to add to their collection of reading material. They really got excited about it after meeting who they called their Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto, because Meghan insisted the two counterparts were her parents' twins. Once they found out that they were going to the other world, the children were excited and couldn't wait to see the world. Ianto realized that they should keep a closer eye on the children, especially when they leave the building. If the children were still inside the building.

Captain Jack smiled. "At first, but that didn't last long. Of course, we didn't foresee a friendship, and well, this." He smiled at their guests. "You're looking good again, gentlemen."

Earlier they had left the Harkness-Jones's home in Penarth, they all went to the Hub, where not only they said goodbye to the team, but they also changed into clothes to fit into the other universe. They dressed Meghan in long blue dress and a pink and blue pinafore over it, and a power blue sash that tied in a bow in the back. It actually was her Halloween costume from the year before. Franklin and Jesse were also dressed in what were Halloween costumes. Both boys had dark brown knee length trousers, braces and brown boots. Franklin had a beige shirt and Jesse had a black shirt. They completed the outfit with newspaper boy caps. Jack and Ianto had changed into the outfits they had took back with them from their last visit to this world. Jack retained his greatcoat over a white shirt and dark blue waistcoat and trousers, plus a cravat. Ianto looked dapper in a red shirt with a black and red brocade waistcoat and black trousers. He also wore the long leather coat that had become his trademark in the years since their return to their Cardiff. While they were getting changed for the trip, Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto saw that their luggage was transported to the other universe. While Jack and Ianto were saying goodbye to their team, the two men from the other universe changed into their normal clothes.

Before Ianto had further chance to panic and run for the doors, screaming for his children, he heard giggles coming from beyond the grand staircase they had descended only minutes ago. Both Jack and Ianto turned in the direction, knowing their children's giggles anywhere.

Andy Davidson came into sight coming from the hallway along the stairs with three laughing children.

"What this now?" Andy asked, looking down at them, and then over to the adults. He was dressed in black trousers tucked into black boots, a white ruffled shirt and black waistcoat that had gleaming brass clasps, and a black frockcoat. He looked down at the children. "We keep Weevils in the backrooms there. You know what they are? You don't want to run into one of the ugly beasties."

Two year old Jesse Harkness-Jones looked up at Andy with a defiant look. "Weevils? Have 'em for breakfast!" he announced loudly.

"Oh good Lord," Ianto muttered, glaring at an amused Jack while their counterparts laughed. "He gets that from you."

"Can we see the Weevils?" Meghan, their seven year old daughter, asked. "I wanna see if they look different."

"We have Weevils in our Hub too!" Four year old Franklin exclaimed.

"Poor Andy's going to be worn out by the time he reaches us," Ianto lamented.

Jack laughed. "I'll rescue him. I do feel sorry for your childcare handler," he said to the other two men.

"She's handled ours, she'll survive," Captain Jack said with a laugh.

Once Jack had control of the children, Andy greeted Jack and then headed over to his bosses. After a quick hello to Ianto, he said to Blackcoat-Ianto, "Their luggage is being transported to the St. David's per your request."

"Ah, excellent," Black-coat Ianto stated. "I trust you acquired steam trunks for their travel?"

Ianto came over to them after taking possession of Jesse from Jack to make it a bit more manageable for his partner. Holding his youngest child's hand, he asked, "I take it only the specified bags are on the way to the hotel? No need to bring everything when we'll have to transport it back here again."

"Oh yes. Definitely. Just the bags marked for the hotel. The others are in in a secure storage room down in the Hub," Andy replied.

As Ianto set Jesse down, the door opened and a woman came in. Both Jack and Ianto recognized her immediately, having already met her counterpart in their world. "Emma!" Jack exclaimed. "You only mentioned her first name. I had no idea you meant her. How did she find her way to Torchwood?" he asked.

"They arrived via an airship through the Rift from our past. We were able to send John back to his time, Dianne became a shuttle pilot for us, and Emma decided to stay and work for us. She also designs clothes as a side business, and does quite well," Black-coat Ianto explained.

Emma smiled at the children. "These have to be your lovely children," she said, and then to the youngsters added, "I feel as if I already know you."

Meghan looked up at her. "Daddy says we have twins too."

Jesse started to jump up and down waving his arms. "I wanna see 'em!" Looking up at Jack, he asked, "Can we Daddy?"

"Later, tiny mite," Jack said. "Right now, you're to go with Miss Emma and don't drive her crazy."

"Why Daddy?" Franklin asked. "I wanna go outside and see steampunk!"

Emma laughed. "Once I get them settled down a bit in our daycare room, I can take them for a walk by the bay, if that's okay with you two?" she asked Jack and Ianto.

"Only if they behave," Ianto said, looking down at the kids. "The moment one of them acts up, they all come back here and wait for us to be finished with our paperwork."

"Aw Tad," Meghan pouted.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Why the sour face, princess? Planning on being bad?"

"No Daddy! I'm not going to be bad, but Jesse and Franklin will."

"Will not," Franklin insisted.

"Don't start, or no one is going out," Ianto warned and glared down at Jesse, daring him to start up.

The child lowered his head and studied his boots. "I good," he muttered.

With a smile, Ianto picked him up and hugged him. "Yes you are. Just keep being good, and soon Miss Emma will be taking you out around the bay for a little while." He looked at the other two. "Then we'll go to our hotel, relax a bit and I think we'll go out for dinner."

All three children started to clap. Jack laughed and hugged Franklin and Meghan to him. "And maybe tonight you'll get to see Uncles Jack and Ianto's children."

"Our cousins!" Meghan exclaimed, making the adults laugh.

"Why don't we take our children and meet you for dinner tonight?" Captain Jack asked.

Jack and Ianto shared a look. "Sure why not."

"And on that topic, if we don't get you working on your paperwork and the details of your flight, dinner will be way past the little ones' bedtimes," Black-coat Ianto stated.

"Right." Ianto smiled at Emma. "I guess that's your cue. If they give you any trouble, let us know." He kissed Jesse's nose and set him down.

"They'll be fine. As I said, I handled their counterparts," Emma said with a smile.

Jack knelt before the children. "Okay, go have fun with Miss Emma and we'll see you kiddos soon."

"Are we really going to go on a spaceship too?" Franklin asked.

"Hopefully," Jack said. "If your Tad and I can get to work here and finish our paperwork."

"Bye Daddy!" Franklin exclaimed.

Jack laughed as he hugged each of the children, and then watched as Ianto did the same. As Emma took the children toward another wing of the building, Black-coat Ianto excused himself to look in on the Hub, leaving the two men with Captain Jack, who led them to an office, where they started to fill out the required paperwork. While they worked on that, Captain Jack looked into their choices of a passenger ship that would take them to their temporary home world.

OoOoOoO

"There's something we want to show you," Captain Jack said once Jack and Ianto were finished with the paperwork and reservations. They were settled in an anteroom that was richly appointed in burgundy brocade on two walls and beige and red stripes on the other two, trimmed in gold gilt. Handsome sturdy black and brown chairs and couch were set around a large stately walnut desk. Captain Jack had stayed to assist them with filling out the paperwork, while they drank coffee and ate pastries. Captain Jack had explained that while they were considered VIPs that they were treated no different than any other applicant requesting Torchwood's travel services. The clerk had left them to file the paperwork. When Black-coat Ianto joined them recently, he had the documents they would need for travel.

"We've had some changes since you were last here," Captain Jack finished with a broad grin.

Black-coat Ianto came over to join them. "Actually it was already popular in America and parts of Asia and Europe."

"What's that?" Jack asked in curiosity as Ianto looked on interest.

"Sky cities," Captain Jack replied. "America and China were already over-populated by the time I first arrived here and the first cities there were built. The Welsh government had started construction shortly after you were here. The first sky city was completed four months ago. It almost filled up before construction was completed. There is a family entertainment complex that quickly became quite popular and we were thinking of having dinner there tonight, if it's okay with you. I think your children will love it."

Black-coat Ianto chuckled. "I think our children just love going up to Upper Cardiff, but they do enjoy the Arcade, which is the name of the place. It shouldn't take longer than going across the city by airbus."

Jack and Ianto traded looks and smiled at each other. "I think the children will love at least the trip there," Ianto replied. "After all, some of the stories they read have sky cities. It will only add to their experience."

"Yes, they would. I'm pretty sure Ianto and I would enjoy it too, so that would be a yes," Jack replied with a grin.

"It's pretty obvious from anywhere in Cardiff that you can see the sky," Black-coat Ianto said.

"You're set to go from here," Captain Jack said. "Of course, you would have some paperwork to complete at different legs of the journey, but you knew that."

"Yes, we were properly warned," Jack remarked.

"I took the liberty of having Andy fetch your family from the child centre," Black-coat Ianto said. "The next few days will be hectic until we're settled on the starliner."

Ianto nodded. "Indeed it does sound like we have a tight schedule until we board the starliner."

Jack grinned broadly, "Including several short hops to get there."

"At least we should have a couple of days waiting for the _Dysosnia_ to come into port," Captain Jack pointed out. "And it usually stays in port for two days before departure."

"It all depends on our arrival. Hopefully we won't have any delays in travel," Black-coat Ianto added.

Ianto gazed at the two men who looked exactly like them. He noticed Jack nodded his head in agreement. It suddenly occurred to him that he was the only one who did not yet travel the stars. Even his counterpart had stories of his travels to other worlds and knew how to fly some space vehicles. The immensity of what they were about to embark weighed on him. Suddenly he had to wonder how good an idea this was, especially including their family.

He knew he was probably being unreasonable. They were going to a time when space travel was common. Of course, there were still some risks, but from what he had understood after listening to Jack, it was no more than driving a car or taking a plane. Besides the other couple had decided to bring their own family along for a vacation with no worries.

His fears must have shown on his face because suddenly Jack had his arm around him. "Ianto, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ianto shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just being silly, is all."

"Such as?" Jack asked. "Because I'm normally the silly one out of us." Jack leaned over to nuzzle Ianto's ear.

"You're all going to laugh," Ianto muttered, feeling embarrassed.

It was Captain Jack who caught on. "I get it. Hey Ianto, it's not your fault when and where you were born. By the time you're back to your own world, you'll be a seasoned space traveller, as so will your children."

"And they won't be able to share it with anyone but us and our team," Ianto stated. "They most probably will want to do it again at some time."

"I don't see that as a problem since you now have access to our world," Black-coat Ianto said. He smiled at Ianto. "I understand how you're feeling. I felt the same the first time I found myself on an away mission that involved space travel. I was much older than you. Torchwood first started to travel to the future only two-hundred years ago. I was terrified, but I had no choice."

Ianto had to laugh at the face his twin made. "I would assume that I'm also from a more advanced world than yours was when time travel was first introduced."

"We were a bit behind your world, yes," Black-coat Ianto said. "We seem to go through our ages slower than in your world and we have longer transition periods when to you I'm sure ages overlap. I did some reading of your world's history when we were there."

"The shuttle we're using is very reliable," Captain Jack said. "I would never allow our family to travel in it if it wasn't."

Ianto took a deep breath. "As I said, I was just being silly." He smiled at Jack. "I did say I would love to travel in space one day, and I wanted you to share all the wonders of the universe that we don't get much of a chance to see in Cardiff."

"You did, and I'm planning on doing just that once we're out there in the old final frontier," Jack said with a warm smile. "So, okay now?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes. I am. I just had a moment of panic, along with feeling so inexperienced among present company."

"Well, in another day you won't," Jack stated and gently kissed Ianto.

The door opened to the room they had used to file the paperwork and three children came rushing in, all talking at once about what they had seen during the outing Emma took the children in her charge on. Andy entered the room already looking frazzled from the short time he escorted them from the child centre to the room.

"Gentlemen, they're all yours. Thank goodness. I'll be seeing you tomorrow for your departure. Enjoy your time here," Andy said and then left.

The four adults in the room all looked from Andy to each other and broke out in laughter.

"We have a carriage waiting out front for your trip to the St. David's," Black-coat Ianto said. "Unfortunately Jack and I have to tie up things before our departure, but we will be around with our family early evening to take you all to dinner."

"Will we get to ride in an airship?" Meghan asked.

"How about an airbus?" Captain Jack asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"I wanna ride in an airship too," Franklin said with a pout.

Jack picked up his son and hugged him. "I don't know about before we have to leave, but we most certainly will before we have to go home. Okay?"

"But that's a whole year," Franklin replied.

"Yes, but you will be going into space," Jack replied. He could not help the wide grin those words brought to his face. "Isn't that exciting?"

Franklin nodded his head and hugged Jack. "Yay space!" he exclaimed and then giggled when Jack tickled him.

As the children were already dressed with their outer wear, Jack turned to Ianto who was picking up Jesse, while Black-coat Ianto had Meghan by the hand. Soon they were leaving the building and getting into the horse-drawn carriage. The children kept pointing out things and chatting excitedly on the ride to the hotel.

At one point Jack nudged Ianto, pointing up where they saw Upper Cardiff with its towers and spirals in the sky. The buildings were not as tall as the ones in Cardiff proper, but it still made an impressive sight. Aircars and buses were coming and going from the sky city, while airships docked at platforms extended from the city.

Ianto found that he was looking forward to the evening as much as the children were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jack looked around the suite in the St. David's hotel with a broad smile. "It's almost like a homecoming, isn't it?" he asked Ianto, who had just entered the lounge wearing his dressing gown.

"I was just thinking the same," Ianto agreed as he sat down next to Jack on the settee. "Not the St. David's we're used to, but sometimes when we had to deal with the hotel in our world, I found myself missing the charm of this one."

Ianto gazed out the large window. They had a view of the bay. Beyond the bay were the locks and more piers. The piers were filled with large cargo ships, and were busy with the bustle of dock workers.

"Or sometimes look at the Wales Millennium Centre and wonder why Torchwood doesn't have a building there instead?" Jack asked.

Ianto chuckled. "We don't have the number of staff or even so out in the open to utilise such a building," he said, "but I do understand what you mean."

Jack sighed and slipped an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Who knows what the future holds for us. I mean, look how long Torchwood has been around in this world. They had the time to evolve." Jack grinned slightly. "I vaguely recall coming across the mention of Torchwood during my time as a Time Agent. We had to do something right for it to reach that far."

Ianto smirked back. "Who's to say it wasn't Archie to take Torchwood that far in the future?"

Jack opened his mouth to protest but then saw that Ianto was teasing him.

Ianto returned the smile Jack gave him, cautiously not saying what was on his mind, which was more out of habit. He wondered what Jack would be doing. He hoped he would still be with him, but until they had proof, he just did not want to raise either of their hopes. To never have to leave Jack would be a dream come true for him. He would not see immortality as a curse, even if one day they had to lose their family. At least Jack wouldn't have to lose everyone, and together they could help each other as their family grew old and eventually died. Ianto reminded himself that their children were too young to start worrying about that, and some were not even born yet. Those thoughts and worries would be for another time. For now, Ianto could hope that at the least his life was extended, which he was convinced had been by some degree, because in the last five years or so, he had not aged. If his healing from the Weevil attack was any indication, he even at least healed rapidly. That helped his chances of being with Jack longer, especially since otherwise, he knew he was living on borrowed time. Sadly so were Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys. On the good side, by bringing in more people to their team, they could be increasing everyone's chances. The field teams for Torchwood One had a better longevity rate, as did those in UNIT. It was true that generally there was safety in numbers, however sometimes when dealing with alien threats even that had no guarantee.

Needing to take his mind from further exploring the subject, he thought about why they were there, and that was their still growing family. There was a time, including when he had first found himself in this suite, that Ianto had believed he would never be a father. Now he was a father of three, all their children carried by Jack. It was remarkable enough. It was almost overwhelming when he thought about the extended vacation they were only at the beginning of. They were to embark on a journey that included time travel and then a voyage through space to settle on another world where male pregnancy was considered normal. He would then get an operation to be able to become pregnant and carry the child they were now certain would be Samantha. He forced himself to take a deep breath and will himself not to panic.

The phone in the suite rang. Jack reached over to answer the old Victorian style phone set on an end table next to the couch. After a brief conversation, Jack smiled at Ianto. "You better get dressed. I'll go make sure the rugrats are ready. The other Harkness-Jones family are on their way to pick us up and take us to dinner.

Ianto looked over at Jack, who was dressed in a powder blue shirt, dark blue braces and a dark blue waistcoat that buckled down the left side with gleaming silver buckles. A silver, brass and copper chain extended from one of the buckles to his pocket that was trimmed in silver, attached to Jack's timepiece. He wore black wool trousers and black shiny boots. Ianto's smile grew as he watched Jack get up from the couch, appreciating how his husband's trousers hugged his arse.

Jack turned to look at him. "Well, come on, get a move on. Unless you're planning on going out on the town in your dressing gown."

Ianto's grin turned wicked. "Could be interesting."

"Don't Ianto. We don't have the time, and the kiddies are still up," Jack remarked with a groan. He held out his hand and clasped Ianto's, pulling him to his feet. "Go get dressed. It's going to be hard enough going through tonight with you wearing what you're planning."

"Just think of how good it will be once we get back and the kids are asleep," Ianto replied. As he got on his feet, he leaned against Jack and lightly kissed the immortal's lips. "At least our room is soundproof."

"Thank goodness!" Jack exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Ianto, holding him close, indulging in a kiss for a minute, before both men had to pull away with a gasp. "Damn," he sighed.

"If we didn't stop when we did, I fear we would have never made it to dinner," Ianto remarked. "And most probably scar our children for life."

Jack chuckled. "I'm afraid one day we won't be so lucky."

Ianto lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, we'll be lucky enough. It's the children that won't be so lucky. So we best behave." He winked and sauntered toward the door leading into their bedroom.

Jack shook his head, took a deep breath and went into the hall to the children's room.

He smiled as he entered, finding the three on the veranda, staring past the high wrought iron railing. Jesse was pointing up, jumping up and down. "Look! 'Nother one!"

"It's a zeppelin!" Franklin exclaimed. "And look another funny looking aircar!"

"I think they're pretty," Meghan said, looking up around the sky.

Jack joined his children on the veranda. "Whatcha looking at?" he asked innocently.

"Daddy, look at the sky!" Meghan exclaimed. "All the pretty air things, including that big pretty city!"

Jack knelt next to Meghan, pulling her close as he looked up. "Oh yeah. We'll be going into one of those airbuses tonight and going up to the city. Do you think you'll like that?"

Meghan hugged Jack, nodding vigorously. "Oh yes, Daddy. I want to! Can we go on a zeppelin too?"

"We'll see, sweetheart," he replied as Jesse tried to crawl on his legs.

"We go now?" Jesse asked.

Jack studied the children, satisfied that he did not need to change them into clean clothes. "Just as soon as Uncles Jack and Ianto get here."

"They're bringing our twins, right Daddy?" Franklin asked.

"That's right. So as much as you're having fun here, let's get inside and ready to leave when they get here. You'll be seeing more than from here."

"YAY!" all three children exclaimed and after the three hugged Jack at the same time, knocking him on his butt, they ran inside.

"I want to go to the pretty city in the sky," Meghan exclaimed as she ran inside.

Laughing Jack stood up, and after glancing up at the sky for a moment followed the children into their room.

* * *

When they heard the knock on the door to their suite, three children excitedly rushed to answer the door.

"Make sure it's them!" Ianto warned from his place in the drawing room, on an easy chair next to the windows looking out to the veranda.

"It's us," they heard Captain Jack's voice call out.

"Uncle Jack!" Meghan exclaimed, opening the door to let their guests in.

Captain Jack smiled down at her. "Well hello again, young lady."

From behind Captain Jack came excited chatter.

"Hush until we get inside," Captain Jack said, turning his head to speak behind him.

"Kids, show some manners and let our visitors in please?" Ianto called out.

Jack, from his place standing next to the window behind the chair Ianto sat in, started to grin.

The kids all grabbed onto Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack, pulling them in.

"Easy there, tiny mites!" Captain Jack called out. "We're not alone this time."

With a smirk, Black-coat Ianto glanced back behind them. "Come on now. Suddenly you can't find a way to push past us?" he asked, looking amused.

"That's our twins!" they heard a child exclaim.

"Taddy said push, so push," a little girl insisted, shoving her little brother past Captain Jack.

Captain Jack moved to the side to allow three young children to come rushing into the suite, followed a bit more sedately by Meghan and Franklin, but the older children still pushed past their amused parents.

Little Meghan stared up at the teen-age girl who stood before her. "Wow! You're pretty!" she exclaimed.

Teen-age Meghan stooped down and smile. "So are you. I looked just like you when I was your age."

"Really?" Meghan squeaked. "Does that mean I'll look like you? Are you Meghan?"

"I am," the older alternate Meghan replied with a smile and hugged the younger girl. She smiled over to Jack and Ianto. "But you can call me Meg or Meggie. It'll be less confusing, and besides my Dads call me that at times anyway."

"My daddies always call me Meghan. I like it better, but Meggie is pretty," Meghan said, smiling up at her older counterpart.

Meanwhile Jesse and Franklin were also getting to know their alternate older versions. The older Franklin stated that everyone could call him Frankie and that Jesse would go by Jess.

Ianto looked relieved with the older counterparts of his own children deciding to go by variations of their names. Otherwise it would be quite confusing.

Samantha and Sian stood side by side, almost pouting because they had no doubles to greet. Samantha finally giggled and took the toddler's hand. "Look Sian, Daddy and Taddy times two."

Two year old Sian clapped her hands and squealed before charging over to Jack. She held her arms up as if she wanted to be lifted. "Daddy!" she cried out.

Captain Jack laughed as he came behind her and swooped her into his arms. "I'm Daddy. This is your Uncle Jack, and that's your Uncle Ianto."

Little Meghan called out, "They're twins."

Franklin nodded his head. "Yup. And we have twins too."

Jesse went over to Samantha. "No twin?"

"Your daddies didn't have mine yet," Samantha stated.

Meg came over to the two with her younger counterpart following. "That's why you're here, Franklin. So that your Tad can have Samantha.

Little Meghan threw her hands up in the air, laughing. "My Taddy is going to be the specialist Taddy on our world. Just like Daddy."

Meg smiled down at her younger counterpart and winked at the child.

Black-coat Ianto clapped his hands and let out a whistle. The entire room fell into silence. The other three adults looked at their offspring in amusement. "We have all night to get to know each other, and tomorrow the squirts will be going off to daycare together." He smiled over at his teen-age daughter. "And Meghan will join you later in the day."

Teen-age Meghan nodded and playfully pulled on a pigtail of her younger counterpart.

"Now our transport is outside waiting, we have reservations, so time to get moving," Black-coat Ianto stated. "Come along now." He studied each of the children. His were mostly dressed for the outdoors, while Jack and Ianto had coats in their hands and going over to theirs.

Before long the large group left the suite and headed out of the hotel.

* * *

There was an airbus that their hosts provided for the night waiting for them at the hotel landing park. It was not as long as the commuter buses with a sign along the front railings with a designation of OO Special, under it in a round placard the familiar "T" made up of octagons. The long platform was mahogany wood and copper trimming along the edges. The retractable stairs to board it was brass, the handrails copper. All the fixings were gleaming brass and copper, with a large brass and mahogany captain's wheel in the front. The driver who stood behind the wheel was dressed in the black and gold livery of all Torchwood guide drivers, with the Torchwood logo under his name tag. He smiled his greetings as they boarded. Another man dressed in brown and gold extended a hand to help as the older Meghan boarded, holding her younger counterpart's hand with Samantha behind them and greeted the passengers as they boarded. Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack greeted both men as they boarded, introducing their guests. Mahogany and brass benches were set along each side of the brass, copper and wood railings and the back with two sets of two benches facing each other with matching tables between them in the middle. Most of the passenger section was covered by a hammered copper shell embellished with designs extending from the back, leaving the sides open for viewing.

Jack and Ianto grinned at each other, not surprised that their hosts would pull transportation from the Torchwood fleet. While Torchwood operated under the British monarchy in this world and received funds for operations involving monitoring the Rift and defending Britain from alien threats, the organisation's many other ventures were lucrative and very profitable. Being it was Jack and Ianto's ideas not long after Jack joined Torchwood after leaving the Time Agency and his own world in the 75th century, all profits belong to Jack and Ianto, making them very rich men in this world. Since they had added trans-dimensional travel to services offered, their profits had increased.

While it was normal for the children of that world, the other children were jumpy and excited as the airbus flew across Cardiff to their destination.

Jack found himself sitting next to Ianto, with Jesse in his lap, for fear that despite the safety guardrails that the toddler might find a way to slip off in his excitement. The toddler was leaning over, babbling away about the sites below and the cool flying bus.

It was a warm early evening with a clear sky, the stars already twinkling like jewels in the darkening sky. As the airbus climbed altitude toward the city in the sky, Ianto leaned back in his seat, staring up at the stars. It was at that moment that it hit Ianto what their journey would include. He was going to be up there, among the stars, travelling to a far off world. His breath caught as the excitement of what their family had to look forward to, realising he was past his initial fears of earlier. Jack squeezed his hand, looking at him in question. Ianto smiled brightly at Jack, squeezing his partner's hand in return. "I'm fine," he assured Jack. "It's just that I realised that soon I will be up there." He shook his head. "I never imagined I would actually be doing that."

Jack smiled back. "I'm sure if you did entertain the possibility, I'll bet it didn't include our children going along with us."

Ianto chuckled. "No. There was a time I actually started to believe I would never have children." He leaned over to brush his lips on Jack's cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack's smile was warm. "I should also thank you, considering why we are here."

"Save it for when Samantha is born," Ianto replied. Their conversation came to a halt when Jesse started to demand they look at where his little fingers were pointing as several brightly coloured balloons sailed past them in the distance, coming up from the ground and going higher than the airbus to the designated sailing level for balloons.

Jack looked across the airbus to the benches in the middle where the children all sat, heads swivelling from one side to the other, especially his own children who were visiting this strange version of Cardiff for the first time. He gazed at his Meghan who was still a little girl, and then to the beautiful young woman. Unlike the rest of the girls, she was not wearing a pinafore over her under gown. She had a sky blue gown with a dark blue boned corset around her waist and a matching over skirt trimmed with white leather and lace. He looked again at his own Meghan, in her plaid playdress with a ruffled neck and just small peek of her pink ruffled pants. One day his adorable little girl was going to be the beautiful young woman who was pointing out the sights below to all the children and keeping them entertained. He felt eyes on him and looked over to find Ianto staring at him. His eyes drifted to the group of children and nodded as his eyes drifted to the teen-age Meghan. He knew Ianto was thinking the same.

"We didn't think this through," Ianto said, leaning his head to softly speak into Jack's ear.

"What?"

"Do you realize that when we return, not only will we have another child, but our children here will be a year older? How are we going to pass them off to their friends and the other parents?" Ianto asked.

"And looking at older versions of our children brought this on?" Jack replied with his own question.

Ianto shrugged. "I remember the first time we saw Meghan, before our Meghan was born. She was around the age that our Meghan is now. Look at her, Jack. She's turning into a woman. She's a beautiful, vibrant young lady. And as much as I look forward to that young lady one day becoming ours, not yet, Jack. I still want our little girl for as long as we can have her young. I also realized that it did not seem all that long ago when Meghan was born, but there she is, seven years old now. Then it occurred to me that we'll be gone for at least a year, and while we'll be back home no more than a week later, we'll all be a year older." He shrugged. "For me and you, it won't matter much. At least I hope I don't age too much during the year."

Jack smiled. "I doubt it. You hardly aged since our first time here."

"True, but we need to think of something when we get back."

"We have a year to work on that, including getting it across to the kids that to anyone outside of Torchwood, they will have to be a year younger than they really are," Jack said. "And we'll be in contact with our counterparts and their Torchwood. We'll work it out by then. We shouldn't forget about that, but I don't think we have to worry."

"You're probably right. The imps are having a time of it so far on their vacation. I'm so glad tomorrow is an airship ride. I know the kids really want to go on one."

"I guess it helps that Torchwood owns several," Jack said with a laugh. "It looks like we're starting to enter the main airway in Upper Cardiff." He looked to find Captain Jack coming over to them.

Captain Jack pointed to one of the higher spiral towers they were approaching. "That's our destination. There is a landing pad on the middle level of the building and then we go up to the roof. It's a popular place for families to eat and have fun. Our kids love it, so we thought we should start there with your family."

The adults looked over to the triple tower structure. The middle building, which was ten stories less than the other two had an opening halfway up, making it look as if the upper half of the building was supported by large twisted metal columns of brass, copper and gold. Aircars were flying in one side of the building and out from the other side. On the top of the two taller towers were clusters of illuminated geometric shaped domes and a covered bridge illuminated by large gaslit lamps. From their position they were able to make out shadows of people going across the bridge between the two buildings.

Ianto smiled at his partner's counterpart, remembering that he was mortal when they first met him, but he was now immortal. It gave Ianto hope that he would never have to leave Jack. "This is your world. We trust you and Ianto."

Jack also smiled as he got a better grip on Jesse and held him tighter, he said, "I'm sure everyone will have a great time."

"Oh, you wait. There are amusements for parents to have fun too," Captain Jack stated.

Black-coat Ianto came up behind his husband, looking at Jack's face. "Not that type of adult entertainment, Jack. This is a family establishment." He poked his husband in the ribs. "You're both so much alike."

Ianto laughed, while Jack pouted. "And you and my Ianto are so very much alike too," he said.

"Oh look, we're landing. Time to have fun," Black-coat Ianto said and turned to go back and join the children. The children watched with wide eyes as the airbus approached the tower, levelling off to the opening. They chatted excitedly about seeing the sky city and their ride there. Their excitement spread to the other children, who had always loved when they went to Upper Cardiff. Only older Meghan did not watch the approach with rapt attention and gave her father an amused grin which looked much like Jack's.

The airbus entered the opening and was directed along rows of private aircars to a section used for offloading passengers. It pulled up behind one of the city commuter buses which were offloading passengers. Another Torchwood airbus was departing, leaving behind a group of people that despite their attire to fit in with the locals were obviously tourists. The different shades of skin tone on some in the group gave away that many of them were not from this world. A female tour guide dressed in a long black and red pinstripe linen outer skirt hitched up to reveal a red underskirt, a buttoned jacket to match the overskirt and a red blouse with a ruffled high neck was giving instructions and some interesting points about their location to the group before proceeding.

Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack lead the group from the airbus across the landing port into a bridge which took them across to one of the taller towers, while Jack and Ianto followed the group of excited children. Once across, they found themselves inside a wood panelled corridor with lift banks. Between the lifts were paintings of various areas of Cardiff with gold gilt frames. A plush runner in various shades of brown and gold in geometric patterns went down the centre of the corridor. They took a lift up to the top storey. When they exited the lift, they were inside a reception area where people milled about waiting for their name to be called up to the main desk where they were greeted by a friendly host or hostess who would escort them into the next room.

Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto strode through the crowds going up to the main desk, their coats billowing out behind them. Even as each man had the hand of their two younger children, they still gave their air of authority. People seemed to move from their path, allowing the group a clear path to the desk.

Surprise appeared on the faces of those who watched as the last two men passed them, looking every bit the twins to the leading two. Their clothes were slightly different, but their coats were similar to their twins. The two men in the long leather coats were dressed similarly in a dapper way, while the two in the blue-grey military coats were dressed differently. The one who was leading was in a black leather waistcoat trimmed in copper piping over a blue linen shirt and a dark blue ascot, while the other was in a dark blue brocade double-breasted waistcoat and light blue pinstripe cotton shirt. They both wore black linen trousers but the styles were slightly different.

Instead of giving a name to join the rest of the waiting crowd, Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack were enthusiastically greeted and within seconds one of the hosts who stood behind the large black walnut counter came over to them. He introduced himself and led the group out of the reception area into a large octagonal room which was panelled in dark maple wood, with rafters near the ceiling. There were several carved columns in the same dark maple wood around the room. Couches with tables before them and ornate but comfortable high back upholstered chairs with arms in clusters around octagonal tables were placed around the room. All the furniture was made of cherry wood. The tables also were glass and brass. There were several archways leading into other areas of the popular entertainment centre. The room had people sitting, some enjoying drinks and tapas, either preferring to stay in the room because they did not want a full dinner or choose to sit there for a while because the room was the quietest one in the complex. As they were escorted across the room, they passed some of the other archways. They noticed one led to what looked like a pub and only adults were allowed to enter. Another archway led to an arcade of holographic action games, simulation games and old fashioned games of skill reminding Jack of carnivals from days long gone by in their world.

Their children were staring wide-eyed into the room as Jack and Ianto did their best to hold their three from charging toward the games while Black-coat Ianto spoke to the host.

Jack poked his counterpart in the ribs. "Watch out. He's totally hitting on your man there," he said amused.

Captain Jack turned to Jack with a grin. "Do you blame him?" he asked, and then his eyes went past Jack to Ianto and leered at the man who looked like his husband.

Jack laughed as Ianto first raised his eyebrow and then batted his lashes playfully at both Jacks.

"What's this going on then?" Black-coat Ianto asked. The other three looked to him and found him surrounded by excited children. In his hand was a blue and gold envelope. "Our table is ready. Come along everyone."

Captain Jack smirked. "Only city VIPs are allowed to make reservations here," he explained with a twinkle in his eyes. "Besides Torchwood has a standing table." He winked at his guests and grinned.

The children needed no further prompting as they all clustered around Black-coat Ianto, who pulled his Jack along. Jack and Ianto laughed and, linking arms, followed everyone else.

They were led into a room similar to the one they left but much larger. The upper half of the multi-gonal room was covered with mahogany geometric panels framed by a darker mahogany, and a two foot trim of black walnut wood ran between the upper part of the wall and the ceiling. There were port holes on each section of the wall. Wide rafters of dark mahogany ran from the corners of the room going up toward the high dome ceiling which was divided into three ring sections. The same multigonal panels as the upper wall made up the middle ring and the very top in cherry wood and framed by the same dark mahogany. The two rings on each side of the middle ring were made of the same panels in amber glass.

It was sunset and the sun's rays made the windows gleam and cast an amber glow around the room. The lower half of the room was made of copper cut out sheets with gears like clockwork peeking out from the cut outs on the sheets. Mahogany wood panels divided each segment of wall in the corners. Gaslamps were set on the base of each rafter and hung from the high ceiling. Tables in various shapes and sizes to accommodate any type of group filled the room. Many candles and hurricane lamps lit the tables and several gaslamps set on each table waiting to be lit when the sun set.

The host stopped before a long table shaped in a half circle. Jack and Ianto had to physically hold back their imps from charging over for a closer look of the clockwork walls.

Ianto regretted they only had one night in that Cardiff, wishing they had planned a couple of days to explore with their family. Considering they expected to be away at least a year, a few days extra really would not make much difference. He decided to speak to Jack and their hosts later when away from little ears to discuss the possibility of staying a few days, maybe a week there on the trip back before returning to their own home.

Once everyone was seated and children were promised they would be able to explore the walls closer after initial orders were given, they realized there were several extra seats and place settings.

Jack opened his mouth to inquire about them when they heard their hosts' children yell out, "It's Aubrey!" "Masumi!" "Kaori!"

He looked up to find Toshiko and Owen with three children. As his eyes rested on Owen, who pushed a double pushchair with two dark haired toddler girls with almost black almond-shaped eyes, he nudged Ianto, who was talking to Black-coat Ianto.

Ianto looked up and started to grin. Jack leaned in and said, "Do we dare tell our Tosh to prepare for twins?"

Ianto smirked as he replied, "Tosh is not the one I'm thinking of. Imagine Owen a father of twins. How can we not say anything?"

Jack laughed as the married couple came to join them at the table. "Unfortunately we'll have to wait over a year before we get to see the look on Owen's face."

Ianto looked thoughtful. "Let's just hope the twins don't show up in the time we're gone."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Being we should be away only a week for them, chances are for us being able to spring it them," Jack replied.

Black-coat Ianto smirked at them. "The most that could happen in a week is we discover Toshiko is pregnant."

Jack shook his head. "We have biological scanners that can be used like sonograms. If there are twins, it will most likely pick it up during the first scan. If we go by the first time Tosh was pregnant, Owen will be turning on the machine before poor Tosh will have a chance to protest."

"And promptly drop on his arse, no doubt, if there are twins," Ianto stated. After letting out a heavy sigh, he added, "Oh well, we'll just have to hope if it does happen before we're back that there's CCTV footage."

"And knowing Tosh, she probably would have it saved," Jack added.

The others with them laughed.

"If your Owen is anything like me," Owen stated, "if there are twins when you arrive home, he'll no doubt blame you and Ianto, just on general principle."

Ianto laughed. "Oh yes, he's just like you, Owen, and he would."

The adults continued to talk until the children joined them and dinner was served. Afterward, they all went through the rooftop sky amusement part, which had a combination of steam-driven rides more complex than what was in the arcade they had passed, like a small roller coaster, a carousel, teacups and Ferris wheel as well as virtual reality rides such as a super coaster that appeared to go through space, a sailing ship and other adventure type rides. Everyone had such a great time, especially the visitors to the world that they had left much later than planned.

To Jack and Ianto's chagrin, their children were excited and chatty about their evening on the airbus ride back to the hotel. Thankfully, once Jack and Ianto got them washed and ready for bed, they were falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Morning came all too quickly for the two families. The children were dropped off at the Torchwood child care centre, while Jack and Ianto lent help in the Hub as the two leaders of that Torchwood made preparations before leaving the team under Owen's charge. By around lunchtime, the two couples picked up their children and went sightseeing for a while. Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack even took them on an airship to Lower Penarth and back.

The day went by fast and before they knew it, the family was picked up from the hotel by Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto. While Ianto did a last minute check of the suite with Black-coat Ianto's help, Jack ushered the children out of the room and Captain Jack oversaw their luggage being taken out by a bellhop.

On the ride over to Torchwood's Headquarters on another airbus with the distinctive Torchwood logo on the sides, Ianto looked at the sleepy children with them. "I'm glad we have a later departure time once we arrive at our next destination, so the children can get a little more sleep before leaving on the shuttle," he said softly.

Jack nodded absently, seeming in thought. He had a slight frown on his face.

Ianto nudged him. "What's up with you?" he asked. "It's not like we're feeling the lack of sleep."

"I know." Jack looked at his counterpart, who sat on a bench across from him with Black-coat Ianto next to him. "I don't get it," he asked, the Time Agent in him having an issue of what he had found out the evening before. "You're saying that you and Ianto are also in charge of this Torchwood we're going to 400 years in the future."

Captain Jack gave him a dazzling smile. "You're worried about messing up our timelines, aren't you?" he asked. "Not to worry. Our future selves are not in Cardiff. I'm not even sure they're on Earth. They left long before we arrived and we took over using their Hub as a main transport location. The team already had been used to time travel, having dealt with it themselves, so it didn't faze the team at all when we arrived and accepted us as their leaders."

"We did designate seconds who actually run things more than we do. We only show up for a few days once a month or so to look in on how things are running. The guides leading a group see more of this Hub than we do."

Ianto took Jack's hand in his. "Sounds to me like it was handled like a former Time Agent."

Jack nodded, giving a small smile to his counterpart. "I should have known, but I had to be sure."

"I understand completely. Now should you encounter them by some small chance, it will merely be like us, just from alternate worlds," Captain Jack said.

"You mean it will be you, only a few centuries older," Ianto felt he had to point out. Which actually made Jack relax, much to Ianto's relief. If it wasn't tempting Fate or Time by being with the two men who sat on a bench across from them, then it would not be a problem if they managed to somehow cross their counterparts' older selves during their time in the future.

"Not that we foresee that occurring," Black-coat Ianto stated. "Ah, I think it's time to rouse your little ones. We're almost there."

Jack got up to go over where the three children were huddled together on a bench, eyes closed and sleeping. He smiled as the children reminded him of puppies all cuddled together. He took the mini-camera he had put in his pocket before leaving their house back in their Cardiff and took a picture of his children before waking them. He had many photos taken the night before. The only shame was their children would not be able to share it with their friends back home.

Soon they were leaving the airbus, Jack carrying Jesse, who still dozed, his little head on Jack's shoulder, while Ianto carried Franklin who was up but looked sleepy. Meghan held onto Black-coat Ianto's hand while Captain Jack made sure the luggage they had taken with them for the night got into Torchwood and joined the luggage that they had left for the night.

OoOoOoO

The children barely acknowledged their trip into the future. Jack and Ianto checked into their suite at the Torchwood Lodge, which put up accommodations for the groups going through Torchwood for other destinations. The sprawling three tower structure with two 15 storey towers and the centre one at 20 storeys was located where Jack and Ianto knew the Wales Millennium Centre to be. It was surrounded by water with walkways in a maze from the building to other small places of business also located on landfill islands. The businesses were established to cater to the tourists who came through Torchwood. The main offices that granted Visas and made travel arrangements were in the lower levels of the taller tower. At the end of a wide pier on Cardiff Bay was a large dome with a multi-level structure that served as the formal offices, labs and immigration chambers for Torchwood.

Their suite was on the upper floors of the taller tower in the VIP section. There was a child's room with a small child's bed for Jesse and bunk beds for Franklin and Meghan. Jack and Ianto decided to let the children sleep for a couple of more hours before waking them up.

Jack and Ianto spent the time making sure everything was in order. Captain Jack arrived an hour after they settled in the room to watch over the children while they went with Black-coat Ianto to the Torchwood Immigration offices to get their documentation in order. When they returned to their suite, they had IDs for themselves and the children to be used wherever it was needed which could also be used as passports. Jack and Ianto also had Torchwood ID cards. A bank account was opened for them, which to their surprise had an impressive deposit waiting for them other than the funds they had bought along with them to deposit in the account. Before going up to their suite once they entered the Torchwood Towers, Blackcoat-Ianto had them convert some of their money into various currencies they would use in their travels as petty cash. They were assured that on the Starliner a tap of the card from their main account would be sufficient for any purchases they may make while onboard. They were also given Torchwood issued comm devices which would have them in touch with the closest Torchwood for anything.

Once they were done, their counterparts went to their room, where they were going to rest until it was time to leave later that evening. Jack and Ianto woke up their family and ventured out in the almost unfamiliar streets of Cardiff and found somewhere to eat before heading back to the suite to relax for a few hours.

It hardly looked like the Cardiff they knew from both universes. The bay went as far where they knew the Red Dragon Centre should be. From surrounding the Torchwood Towers the bay started to taper off and wound around as a wide river and up along what they knew as the East Bute Dock and called the Bute River. Along the S-curve of the Bute River were many businesses catering to tourists including waterside restaurants and cafes and a booth that sold tickets for river barge rides. The waterside development was designed to look like the older buildings Jack and Ianto knew Cardiff had but it was easy to see it was fairly new judging by the materials used for construction.

The rest of Cardiff was futuristic towers and unusual apartment blocks. There was no one-family homes in Cardiff. Most of the single family homes were in Penarth. They did discover that Cardiff Castle was still there, now in definite ruins and only accessible through guided tours. There were aircars and small shuttles in the air. Carparks were for the aircars. There were no personal ground cars, but there was a rapid transit system that went along most of the main streets in the city. Splott, they discovered, was a shuttle field. Much to their surprise they found that trains were still in service, only they more resembled the bullet train in Japan than the commuter trains they were used to and ran along elevated sleek looking tracks. There were two more sky cities, all of them smaller than Upper Cardiff, but still made an impressive sight in the sky. The general dress reminded the family of the 1920's in their world. They were told by their hosts that the world had shifted into the Edwardian period about fifty years after the time they had left. Since Cardiff was a hub for Torchwood-time travellers, as well as visitors from other words, it was easy to notice natives most times because of their style of dress, while many of the visitors wore whatever was their style.

The family spent a few hours walking along the streets, most turned into malls for pedestrian traffic. For ground travel, bikes were very popular. They also dared to venture on the trains and the airbuses to look around the surrounding areas.

Around dinner time, Captain Jack contacted them through their room intercom.

"I hope you didn't get too settled," Captain Jack said, his countenance grinning on the intercom monitor as he spoke.

"We are all well-rested, and of course we knew we were not staying overnight," Ianto remarked. "I guess you are saying it's time to check out."

"The bulk of our luggage is already on the shuttle," Captain Jack stated. "Bring the bags you have with you, because we're going to have dinner and head to the shuttle from there." He gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid it's going to be a bit hectic for a couple of days."

"So we were warned," Ianto assured him. "But we'll have a couple of weeks to recover once we're on the starliner."

"True. I must warn you that there's enough to keep you going on one of those things. Just the shopping mall alone could keep you busy."

Ianto laughed. "I'm all for finding the pool with a view of the stars and the dining room. Maybe some time in the bar."

"Planning on taking advantage of the child centre at times?" Captain Jack asked slyly.

"As much as this is a family trip, Jack and I would be crazy not to," Ianto replied. "And I want to thank you again for bringing your family along for your trip."

Captain Jack shrugged. "It's not only a different universe, but different worlds in a different time. Our children grew up with it so it never fazed them. They have friends everywhere we usually drag them. Not only is your family leaving their home behind for the unknown, but they left all their friends. We're glad to see our families get along and it's our hope that having them along will help your children settle in."

"It's still appreciated. At least they'll be settled before you're all ready to leave."

Captain Jack laughed. "From what I've seen of your brood, they'll have plenty of new friends by then. The downside is that they will have to say goodbye when you're ready to leave."

"I know, but Jack and I were not going for almost a year or more without them."

"Understood. So," Captain Jack clapped his hands together and rubbed them in a gesture that was familiar to Ianto, "see everyone in a half hour?"

"Maybe sooner. Once we got everyone cleaned and changed, I packed everything again."

Captain Jack grinned. "We'll see you soon then."

OoOoOoO

The family walked off the lift into the lobby to find Black-coat Ianto waiting for them. Despite seeing him in some of Ianto's clothes, he looked strange dressed in a jumper and trousers more fitted for the times. He still did wear his trademark long black leather coat.

Jack and Ianto had decided to wear their own clothes brought from home, which they were assured would be perfectly fine where they were to settle until Samantha was born. They had also dressed the children the same, having to hear how they did not have enough time to wear their steampunk clothing. At least once they got out exploring the Cardiff they were currently visiting, the children's excitement at seeing yet another version of the city they called home made them forget the clothes they wished they still were wearing. Meghan, however, would occasionally point out some local wear making Jack and Ianto promise they would do a little shopping on the way back.

Black-coat Ianto was talking to a tall blonde haired man wearing the burgundy, gold and black of the Torchwood staff. Black-coat Ianto turned at the sound of the children and smiled at the approaching family. Black-coat Ianto nodded his head to the man with him, who came up to Jack and Ianto, taking charge of their luggage which was being wheeled by a porter. They only had a change of clothes for each Jack and Ianto, which they did not use, along with two changes for each child, along with favourite plush toys that the children slept better having and various items to keep them occupied if there was need. The majority of their luggage would already be loaded on the private shuttle they were to take to the port on the outer edges of the Sol system where they would board the Starliner _Dysosnia_.

"I trust you had a good day exploring?" Black-coat Ianto greeted as their luggage was taken out to the loading dock.

"We did," Ianto replied enthusiastically.

To Jack, Ianto had been just as excited as the children as they explored the future version of the alternate world Cardiff, only the Welshman had better restraint. Jack was still able to tell just by looking at Ianto's face, and the way he laughed with their children upon seeing many things that they did not have in their Cardiff. Truth be told, Jack was pretty excited too to be able to show Ianto the future that included space travel being common, and to include their family made it more special for Jack.

Even if it was not their own future, it was still an interesting world with a mix of days gone by and advanced technology. "I think it's safe to say we all had a very interesting day," Jack replied with a wide grin.

"That's good to know. Yet we are only just beginning your journey," Black-coat Ianto stated. "Jack and the kids are waiting on our transportation." He grinned down at the three children who were looking up at him. "We're going to take an airship to New Upper Cardiff." He paused as the children jumped up and down clapping and squealing with excitement. "If everyone would follow me please?"

Meghan hugged Ianto's leg and grinned up at him and Jack before going to take Black-coat Ianto's offered hand. Jack picked up Jesse while Ianto took Franklin by the hand as they walked through the lobby toward the back entrance to the development.

"We'll be having dinner in Upper New Cardiff before getting back in our transport for a short trip to Cardiff Interplanetary Field," Black-coat Ianto explained as he guided them out of the building.

They entered a garden of lush green grass, colourful flowers and man-made water-falls utilising the water from the Bute River. The outer wall was a long building with huge arched windows on the lower half and smaller octagonal stained glass windows on the upper half. They were able to make out the top half of a large balloon of the zeppelin style airship behind several airbuses on the rooftop loading platforms on the left side of the building. On the balloon was the familiar "T" designating it as Torchwood owned and not one of the commuter aircraft. Another commuter airship was pulling away from the right half of the building. On each side of the building at the halfway point were platforms for private aircars to pick up and offload passengers.

The children had quickly determined their destination and practically pulled the adults along the paths of the garden toward the doors of the stone building. Once inside they found themselves in another lobby, this one set up like a waiting room in a commuter station. There was a gift shop, a small café that sold various hot and cold drinks, along with a variety of pastries and cold boxed meals. In the centre were escalators which took them up to a balcony where the platforms were located to board the airships. Theirs was the only one there at the time, but looking at the arrival schedule as they went through the station, a commuter airship from Penarth heading for destinations east was due to arrive shortly after their departure.

A man in the livery of station host stood by the platform, greeting the group as they passed, acknowledging Black-coat Ianto as one of the owners of the airship. The man looked amazed as he watched the two men who were doubles to the Directors of Torchwood pass.

They went across a covered bridge toward the door to the airship's hatch. The covering was clear, and Meghan came to a complete halt as she stared up and ahead at the impressive airship with wide eyes and hanging jaw. Franklin pushed into her. "Move Meghan. We wanna board," he said.

"Frankie!" Jack admonished.

"Don't push, Franklin," Ianto warned him. "And no fighting with your sister. We'll all be aboard before you know it."

"But she's blocking the way," Franklin insisted with a pout that originally was patented by Jack and worthy of his Harkness genes.

Black-coat Ianto laughed as he bent to lift the amazed girl and grinned at her. "It's pretty, isn't it, Meghan?"

Meghan nodded her head. "I can't believe we're finally going on an airship and such a pretty one too!"

"Just you wait until you see the inside," Black-coat Ianto said, looking back and winking at Jack and Ianto.

"It's pretty," Jesse exclaimed, hugging Jack and looking up.

"It sure it, squirt. Shall we go inside now?"

Jesse threw his hands up and exclaimed, "YAY!" making the adults laugh.

Black-coat Ianto started to walk toward the cabin door, still carrying Meghan, while Ianto had a firmer grip on Franklin to prevent him from trying to knock over Black-coat Ianto and Meghan in his haste to go inside the airship. Jack took the rear, with Jesse excitedly babbling away.

The group was met at the door by one of the airship's crew, who wore the Torchwood livery uniform of the time. "Director Jones, welcome aboard. The rest of your party is waiting in the observation deck."

"Thank you, Huw," Black-coat Ianto replied with a smile.

Meghan looked up at Huw, still grasping onto Black-coat Ianto's hand. With a bright sunny smile, she waved with her other hand. "Hi Huw!"

"Well hello there, little Miss," Huw replied. To Ianto, he said, "She looks just like yours around her age." Looking at the rest of the family he smiled. "In fact they all look familiar. I feel as if I know you all very well."

Jack grinned back at the crewman as he looked proudly at his family. "I would like to think we're one of a kind, but times like this make me realise what makes us special is that we're doubled."

Ianto rolled his eyes, but could not help the small smile. Jack winked at him.

Black-coat Ianto mirrored Ianto with the eye roll and then looked down at Meghan. "Shall we go aboard?"

"Yes please, Uncle Ianto," Meghan exclaimed.

As they entered the cabin of the airship, both Franklin and Jesse waved and said hello to Huw, who greeted them along with a grin and a wave.

Inside, the family took looked around. They were in a small maple panelled area with two doors. The door on the fore facing wall was open. Inside was the pilot's area. The first thing noticed was the large Captain's wheel. Unlike the airship controls of 400 years before, there were also consoles on each side of the leather seat before the wheel. On the consoles were panels with various dials, switches and levers. Cables ran from the wheel and consoles to go through holes leading down into the engines and other parts through the airship.

"They still use the wheel on airships that are for show as much as transport," Black-coat Ianto explained as the visiting family peered in. The children looked in with fascination and excitement. "Obviously Torchwood wants to show as we offer to total experience to our travellers. The ship itself is jet propelled. Once we move from the docking platform, the jet engines will drop from the bottom to extend to the sides with a third under the cabin. We can go from Cardiff to London in a little over an hour in this."

"Can we go to London?" Franklin asked. "I wanna see future London!"

"Sorry squirt but we're on a tight schedule," Jack said, making the little boy frown.

"Just remember, Frankie," Ianto added, "we're going on a trip through space in a few hours."

"YAY! Space!" Jesse crowed happily, slapping his hands on Jack's shoulders. "We'll be spacemen!"

Jack laughed and kissed Jesse's tiny button nose. "If you say so, tiny mite."

Franklin started to smile again, remembering they were going on a far more exciting trip than to London. "Oh yeah."

Meghan looked up. "Can we watch him fly it, Uncle Ianto?"

Black-coat Ianto smiled down at her. "I'll ask Mauriana if she'll let you watch, but you'll have to watch from here."

"Oh, a girl pilot!" Meghan exclaimed, causing a wide smile on Jack's face. One of the girl's interests was anything to do with flying, and Jack suspected when she grew up she would at least have a pilot's license. He thought of their situation and how perhaps one day he could actually pilot an aircraft with his daughter.

Jack's gaze turned to Ianto. Until then, Jack thought, he was looking forward to teaching Ianto and fly with him a few times before Ianto became too pregnant to be flying about.

Black-coat Ianto turned to the aft facing door. The children's jaws dropped while Jack and Ianto stared in amazement.

"In here is where we'll travel," Black-coat stated and stepped inside, guiding Meghan.

Inside the passenger cabin ran a walkway through the middle, covered with a Persian runner of browns, reds and golds over a cherrywood deck. On each side of the walkway were red and gold lattice gates in an art deco pattern partitioning each side from the walkway. Midway down the walkway were four steps leading up to an arch in the gates. Inside the gates were two sets of four gold gilt chairs with red, black and gold upholstery in a matching pattern to the gates with a cherrywood table with red tops between the chairs. Set up between the chairs and tables were two loveseat couches upholstered in the same material as the chairs and a narrow coffee table to match the other tables. The outer bulkhead was brass and persplex, the brass creating a minimal frame in an art deco style but with bigger spaces for the persplex. It provided the passengers unobstructed views during their journey. After the steps, the walkway had a ladder going up.

Captain Jack sat with the younger children on the couches on the port side, tumblers on the table with fruit juice for the children and a coffee cup for Captain Jack. On the side of table was a platinum service tray with a carafe of coffee, sugar and cream servers. Meg and Frankie sat in the chairs aft of the couches. Music played in the cabin.

Captain Jack looked up and smiled. "Welcome aboard," he called out as the music lowered.

The various children called out their greetings, prompting the younger of the new arrivals to start to charge toward those already settled.

"Hold up everyone," Black-coat Ianto yelled out. He found himself restraining Meghan and Franklin, who had broken away from Ianto's grasp.

"The tour isn't over yet," Captain Jack explained. "Just one more level, just so you can say you saw all the airship before settling down and we pull out. Okay?"

The children nodded and started to look around more, taking in everything in the cabin.

Jack was impressed. He looked over to his counterpart and with a grin winked and then followed the others to the aft stairs. They went down a level where they found a galley which was stocked with various drinks, snacks and had frozen meals in a freezer to be heated in a microwave oven. It wasn't a large area usually having one, maybe two people working in the galley, and they were quite cramped, but as there was not much to be seen, within minutes they were backing up to go back up the stairs. Jack, being he was the last down was the first up, and he supervised as the children were sent up first. Once Black-coat Ianto joined them on the deck, Ianto's counterpart started up the stairs, leading them to another lounge, which was cosy with sectional couches and an entertainment screen. While television was still something new in the time Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack came from, video was popular in this time.

Black-coat Ianto smiled. "As was mentioned before, this ship is used for journeys overseas, so it has some comforts the local airships don't have including a recreation lounge for comfort." He walked through the lounge and into another compartment, the group following him. "And in here, while it does not afford privacy, we do have berthing facilities."

They looked around to find three stacks of bunks four beds high. It reminded Jack of back when he was flying with the RAF and had to make an emergency landing on an aircraft carrier. He had requested a tour of the ship. The berthing area on the airship was similar to the enlisted berthing on the ship, only much smaller. Each bunk had curtains that can be pulled to afford a little privacy. A ladder went up on the ends of the bunks to reach the third and fourth bunks.

"Are we going to sleep here?" Franklin asked, looking up at one of the top bunks with excitement.

Black-coat Ianto laughed. "No Franklin. While we asked the pilot to take the scenic route, we won't be on here for no more than an hour. However we will be sleeping on a shuttlecraft."

"In space?" Franklin asked.

Jack looked over at Ianto and smiled. "Yes, in space," he replied. "Starting tonight, we'll be in space for a while."

"Cool!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Yay space!" Jesse exclaimed, jumping up and down. Jack placed his hand on the little boy's head, preventing him from jumping. Jesse looked up at Jack with a pout worthy of his Harkness genes. "Aw Daddy," he said.

Jack and Black-coat Ianto chuckled.

Meghan shook her head. "Don't be silly, Franklin. Dad and Tad already told us that we're going into space tonight."

Ianto smirked as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, and smiled down at her. Meghan returned Ianto's smile.

"Well, that's it for the tour then," Black-coat Ianto stated. "Shall we join the others and get settled down for our journey?"

Once they were back on the main deck, Captain Jack got up and helped usher Meghan, Franklin and Jesse to join his children. There were now cups of juice and a fresh plate of biscuits, along with a fresh fruit bowl for the children.

"Now from now until I say otherwise, I want everyone to stay in their seats," he instructed all the children. "And then when you are allowed to move, that would be only to the other seats on this side. If anyone needs to go potty or want us, call out. Got it?"

Meg gave her father an annoyed looked. "Honestly, Dad, I don't go potty anymore."

"Oh yes you do, no matter what you call it," Captain Jack retorted. "Don't be a smartass, Meg."

Meg rolled her eyes. "I'm not being a smartarse, Dad," she said, having the same accent and speech mannerisms as her other father, just like her siblings "Can I at least go to the loo without an escort?"

"Yes, you may," Captain Jack replied. "But you also know when you should remain seated and when it's okay to move around, yes?"

"Yes Dad."

"Fine. You're allowed to move around as you like, but don't take any of the little ones with you." Captain Jack smiled kindly at her. "I would also appreciate if you kept an eye on the tykes. Once we get on the starliner, I promise you can be on your own – within reason, of course."

Meg smiled back at her father. "Of course, Dad. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to the little ones. And I promised that we can all go exploring together on the starliner, if it's okay with you, and with Uncles Jack and Ianto."

"I'm good with it, but we should check with your uncles before I promise anything. We'll discuss it while we're en route to Sol Intergalactic. Okay?"

"Okay Dad."

Captain Jack smiled at the children. "Enjoy the ride," he told them.

As he turned to join the other adults, Meg asked the visiting children, "Have you ever been on an aeroplane?"

Jack sat back in his chair across from the children and grinned as Meghan and Franklin nodded their heads. "We went to Disneyland last year," Meghan replied. "The first one!"

"We also went to Euro-Disney, but we went by train," Franklin added. "Daddy said we had to see the original Disney. We also saw Hollywood."

Jesse pouted. "I don't 'member. I'm too little."

"But you're in the pictures Daddy and Taddy took," Meghan pointed out.

Meg smiled at the younger children. "This is like flying in a plane, but better."

"I can't wait to go in space," Franklin exclaimed.

Captain Jack sat down next to Black-coat Ianto and looked across the table. The steward, who had replenished the children's snacks while they were touring the berthing area, had returned with fresh coffee and pastries for the adults.

As the steward finished serving them and headed back to the galley, the pilot came into the cabin. "Are we ready for departure, sir?" she asked Black-coat Ianto.

"Yes, we are."

"I have a flight plan filed for the sightseeing route, and we should arrive at Upper Cardiff just outside an hour."

"Very good. Thank you. Oh, we did promise some of the children that they could watch you at your job at some point."

"When we're flying level, they are more than welcome." The pilot tipped her cap and headed for the wheelhouse.

Soon they were departing from the platform. Jack and Ianto understood why their counterparts made sure everyone was seated, especially the children because the first few minutes as they moved away from the platform was a bit rough. Not enough to knock over the chairs, but someone could lose their footing if they were moving. Once the airship cleared the building, it started a slow climb upward engaging the jet engines, leaving Cardiff below.

Jack was no stranger to flight but even he saw their trip in a different perspective as he glanced out the large windows to Cardiff below as the airship climbed. Talking on the children's side ceased except for an exclamation from Jack and Ianto's family as they looked down at the city below, and up to the cloud cities.

Ianto was looking over to Upper Cardiff as the airship started to change course away from Wales' main cloud city. In the distance they were able to see the other cloud cities. During their trip the airship would descend so they were able to get a closer look at the main cities and ascend to approach the cloud cities. The airship had remained in Welsh airspace, but as it went around Upper Newport, they were able to make out Upper Bristol in the distance. In the hour, they had seen the main and cloud cities of Newport, Swansea, Pembroke, Aberystwyth, and then over to Caerphilly. On the trip back they passed Brecon City, which is a cloud city over the Brecon Beacons and flew over to Abergavenny, and then back toward the coast where they headed back to Cardiff.

The airship docked at Upper Cardiff at a Torchwood platform. It was early evening when they disembarked. Despite it being a long day, even with the children taking a nap, Jack and Ianto had been expecting them to start showing the first signs of being sleepy. Instead they were hyper and excited, chatting away about their trip and the time spent in the wheelhouse.

Jesse was giggly as Ianto carried him into the terminal from the platform. "I drive the ship, Taddy!" he exclaimed.

Ianto smiled at his son. "Yes, I saw you."

"Me too, Taddy!" Franklin exclaimed over Jack's shoulder, who was carrying him.

"I did too," Meghan added, as she toddled along between Jack and Ianto.

"And I have pictures of all three of you," Jack replied with a huge grin.

Blackcoat Ianto led them through the passageway as he carried Sian, who was excited as the other Harkness-Jones children as it was her first time in the wheelhouse of a future airship. The other children who were from that universe had their chance many times and had decided to remain in the main area while the younger children were taken into the wheelhouse by Captain Jack.

Their time spent in Upper Cardiff included some sightseeing, and more than just to have dinner before departing Earth, They also went shopping to pick up some provisions, including snacks to add to what was already stocked on their shuttle. They did stop for dinner in a rotating restaurant on the top of the highest towers on Upper Cardiff. As they ate, they watched as various airships and shuttles flew to and from the cloud city. They watched as a shuttle entered the atmosphere and glided toward Cardiff Intergalactic field.

"We're going to do that one day, Daddy?" Meghan asked as she stared at the shuttle as it sped down toward the shuttle field.

"When we're coming back yes," Jack replied.

"But soon we will be leaving the atmosphere," Captain Jack said.

"When?"

Black-coat Ianto smiled. "As soon as we're finished here, we'll be heading back to the airship to go to our shuttle. It shouldn't be long after we're settled in that we'll be leaving."

"Can we stay up and watch us leave, Taddy?" Franklin asked.

Jack and Ianto shared a look before Ianto replied, "Of course. You can all stay up as long as you can."

The children cheered and went back to finishing their dinner.

"Slow down, imps," Black-coat Ianto warned, as their own children were also shovelling their food fast. "We won't be going anywhere if someone chokes."

"You heard him," Ianto added. "We won't get there any faster eating that way."

The children slowed down and even ordered dessert when they were done.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was dark when they left the building and made their way across the cloud city back to the airship terminal. It was a different scene as the airship departed and flew across the dark sky for one of the other cloud cities near Cardiff. It was closer to the Brecon Beacons but they considered the field as part of Cardiff. As they approached, they were able to see shuttles come and going from the field to destinations beyond the Earth's atmosphere.

They disembarked the airship into a small terminal which was part of a larger complex. They followed Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto through a passage between buildings and they found themselves in the main building to the complex. While they ate earlier, the airship had went to the field to deliver their purchases to the shuttle, so they had only what they needed for the night out as they made their way through the maze of the main complex. Soon they were walking across an atrium, filled with not just humans but many other races.

They entered a passageway to another smaller building. "Here is where the private shuttles are accessed," Captain Jack explained. "We just left the commercial terminal."

As they left the building, several men and women greeting them, and talking to Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack, Ianto felt his heartbeat increase. He stared ahead at the large white shuttle with floodlights illuminating it. The doors were open and stairs going down to the deck. Males and females of several races worked around the shuttle in pre-flight operations. He held onto Jesse, while Jack had Franklin with Meghan in front of them as they walked along the illuminated path to the shuttle. She kept glancing back at them, smiling brightly.

"The shuttle is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

Ahead of them, Meg walked with Samantha, holding her hand, while Frankie held onto Jess's hand. Captain Jack carried Sian.

As they approached the shuttle, Jack grabbed onto Ianto's hand. "I've always dreamed of doing this with you, Ianto," he said with a warm smile.

"I can't say I had never dreamt of seeing the stars with you, but I never believed it would happen," Ianto said.

Jack grinned. "Start believing, Ianto. It's happening."

"It does seem so."

Jesse bounced in excitement. "Spaceship!"

Ianto laughed, feeling his own excitement. "Yes. And we're going on it."

"Yay!" Jesse exclaimed, and Ianto repeated it, unable to hold back his growing excitement. Yes, he was scared, but his excitement was greater.

Franklin's head was turned toward the shuttle, his little mouth dropped in awe. Jack ruffled his hair and laughed. "Our little big mouth is speechless for once," he said to Ianto.

"Well, I suppose he does have an excuse. That's quite an impressive sight there, isn't it, Franklin?" Ianto said.

Franklin nodded, still staring ahead in awe.

Jack laughed again. "It only gets better from here."

Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto paused by the stairs and allowed their children to climb up first. Meg took Sian from her dad and was the last of their children to go up the stairs into the shuttle.

The two men turned and waited for Jack and Ianto with their family to catch up. Black-coat Ianto looked at Jack. "So how does it feel to be going back into space?" he asked.

"Better than all the other times," Jack replied, once again squeezing Ianto's hand. "Because I have Ianto and our family this time."

"Are you ready to see the stars, Ianto?" Captain Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "Oh yes. I never thought I would actually be doing this, but here I am."

"Yes, you are. The pre-flight is done, but Ianto and I would prefer to give our own once over. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes outside and once we're in, we'll be locking the hatches and going through our take-off checklist. We should be departing the airfield in around twenty minutes. So go inside and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you again," Jack said. He smiled at their hosts and allowed Captain Jack to guide Meghan up the stairs into the shuttle. Jack placed a hand on Ianto's back and guided him forward. "After you," he said.

Ianto climbed up the stairs, having to warn Jesse to stay still and stop jumping until they were inside, fearing the toddler would fall off the stairs. Other than worry about his son getting injured, he knew he would never live it down if he fell while boarding his first shuttlecraft.

As soon as he reached the top step, Meg was there to take Jesse from him. Ianto entered the craft and cleared the hatch to watch Jack and Franklin enter. Jack put Franklin down and the boy promptly ran over to Meghan.

Jack and Ianto stood and watched as Meg and Frankie got the younger children seated and buckled in for the flight. They were standing inside what looked like a lounge with comfortable, but secure seats, including a few customised for small children. Behind the chairs were a couple of plush couches with low tables between them.

The bulkheads on each side of the couch area were clear on the upper half. There were octagon portholes at the end of each row of seats. In the very front was the flight deck with two seats before the control panels and a curved viewscreen which wrapped around the nose allowing anyone in the flight deck to look forward, up and to the side, getting a real time view of the objects in the vicinity. Behind the flight chairs, was a double seat.

Meg came over to them. "Dad and Tad will be wanting to leave as soon as their check is complete, so best the rest of us get buckled in." She smiled and led them over to the seats behind where their three children were buckled in.

Jack stopped and gestured for Ianto to go to his seat first. "You can have the window seat," Jack said with a big grin.

Ianto was hardly about to argue and he took the indicated seat, looking for the seat belt. As he sat, he noticed a holding area with the carry-ons they wanted to keep with them for the flight. Jack sat next to him and buckled up too as Meghan started to explain, "As you can see, there are your bags you wanted to have with you until we're able to move about the shuttle. As you have noticed, the seats are not connected. That is because they can turn 360 degrees using those controls on your arm rest. Your children can turn to face you at any time during our flight. You also have the parental controls, so you also can turn their chairs around. I think it's easy enough to figure out and if not, let me know while my dads are going through their pre-flight in here. If you have problems while we are to remain seated, there is a diagram in that pocket there, which would help you, along with other features of the seats. You can also talk to any of us using the comm devices if you have any questions or concerns." She smiled at them and continued, "Normally when we have to remain seated, we still all talk using the comm devices. It's better than yelling across the shuttle until we're able to move around. While Dad and Tad do talk to us, it's best to let me handle anything until we've cleared the Earth airspace. At some point after that, we'll be allowed to move around. If needed, that's would be a good time to get the little ones to bed. That would also be a good time to give you a tour of your home for the next two or three days."

"You are going to make an excellent attendant," Jack remarked with a smile.

"Of course I am, I've been trained by the best," Meg replied. With a roguish grin that looked a lot like Jack's, she added, "Including how to fly this beast."

"That's impressive," Jack stated. "But knowing your dads, that's probably a requirement for all of you kids by a certain age."

Meg laughed. "You are so right, Uncle Jack."

"This is a Torchwood shuttle?" Ianto asked.

Meg shook her head. "No. It's a Harkness-Jones shuttle. Several times a year we all come here and end up having to use the shuttle for something or another, even if just for a vacation in space."

Ianto smiled at her, realising that their children were raised differently than the Harkness-Jones offspring of this universe. At least his own family would have this adventure, if nothing else. However, Ianto remembered, there still could be another trip like this one in a few years after they return if they wanted to have Sian. That would all depend on how this trip would go, including if Ianto was able to get pregnant and how the pregnancy goes.

Meg continued her attendant duties by handing out water to everyone, and reminding Jack and Ianto of their snacks, which the non-perishable ones were stowed along with their carry-ons.

As she went to her seat and started to buckle in, Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack entered the shuttle.

Black-coat Ianto stopped by them as he removed his coat and draped it over his arm. "Are you ready to go out into space, Ianto?" he asked.

"Definitely," Ianto said with a nod.

"How about you, imps?" Black-coat Ianto asked.

The children cheered, which lead to his own children also cheering. They heard a laugh from the front as Captain Jack stowed his own coat. He glanced back at his passengers and winked at them before sitting down.

"I'm not sure if Meghan told you, but we do also have pills in the pockets there if anyone discovers that they have motion sickness going through space," Black-coat Ianto explained. "While this craft is built to keep her passengers from feeling the brunt of hurtling through space, we found that sometimes first timers will experience some discomfort. The pills will quickly help you feel better."

Ianto nodded. "Thank you. I hope you don't end up with most of us on this side sick, but good to know."

"I wouldn't be embarrassed if you do get sick. After all, I got sick my first time traveling in space, but got used to it by the next time. And I can tell you that these pills do work wonders," Black-coat Ianto stated in a reassuring tone. "Now, I should join Jack. We should be taxiing in about five minutes, and we've been assured that we have priority in take-off clearance." He started to walk away, but paused. "Oh, before I forget, I do expect that both of you gentlemen will at least co-pilot at some point during our flight."

Ianto's jaw dropped while Jack grinned, looking anxious to finally fly a craft through space again.

"Enjoy your flight, gentlemen," Black-coat Ianto said. He went up to the flight deck and stowed his coat and sat down, immediately doing a check on the instruments he was responsible for.

Jack grasped Ianto's hand and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, Ianto. I can't wait for us to be on our way and you can see the stars."

"I can't wait either." Ianto leaned forward. "Okay kids, settle down and get ready because we're going to be taking off soon."

"Now Taddy!" Jesse exclaimed from his seat, making his siblings laugh and agree.

Before they knew it, the engines were on and Captain Jack turned on his comm unit so everyone could hear him above the engines. "Okay everyone, we're going to taxi as soon as I shut up. It will take us approximately three minutes to get to the launch strip, another three minutes to get ready and then we're off. So settle down, as much as you can, sit back in your seats and away we go. Our final destination will be the United Intergalactic Port, Sol just beyond the Sol star system."

The children all cheered, which got louder as the shuttle started to move vertically for about ten feet and then guided along the lit taxi strip until it went down again.

"I'm not asking for everyone to be silent, but try to keep it down for the next few minutes until we clear the field," Black-coat Ianto requested over the comm.

Ianto glanced out the window to find field workers rushing around the shuttle, careful to stay away from the engines, which were revving up. He saw the field light up around them as he realised it was the shuttles thrush engines getting ready for take-off.

"We have clearance for take-off in 5," Captain Jack announced, "4…3…2…1 and take-off."

The engines roared more as the shuttle lurched forward, gaining speed as it was shot forward at the end of the strip. Suddenly there was no ground below them and it started to climb higher and higher. The lights of the ground cities got impossibly smaller than Ianto had ever seen them and even the cloud cities were further than Ianto ever imagined. Still holding Jack's hand, he looked out the window as they continued to climb, also going faster than Ianto had ever done.

He spared a glance at their children to find they, too, were staring out their window, captivated as they climbed higher and the sky grew darker and darker.

Jack leaned over. "Ianto, look ahead out the flight deck windscreen." He leaned forward. "Hey kiddos, look out the front."

Ianto noticed the little heads swivelling to look ahead and he did the same. Suddenly the dark sky changed into nothing like Ianto had ever seen before. He spared a look out his window and looked back to see the curvature of the Earth. He looked forward again, his hand squeezing Jack's. "We're in space!" he exclaimed, unable to keep his excitement low.

Their children clapped and cheered, repeating his words, which made the two men piloting the shuttle laugh.

"Yes, we are in space," Captain Jack announced with a laugh.

Jack leaned over to slip his arm around Ianto's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "We're in space, Ianto. You and I, we're in space."

Ianto twisted so he could hug Jack as he returned the kiss. It was unreal to Ianto, but every time he glanced out any of the windows, he knew it was true.

He, Ianto Jones, had actually made it into space. He couldn't help but giggle. "First kiss in space."

"How about a second?" Jack asked.

"Gladly," Ianto replied and kissed Jack again.

When they finally parted for air, Jack asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm too giddy to feel any motion sickness," he replied.

"Good." Jack leaned forward again to study their children. "Looks like the imps are faring well too."

"My guess is they are also too excited," Ianto remarked. He just had to kiss Jack again before settling back in his seat, still grasping Jack's hand and looking out at the black velvet of space.

This was going to be an amazing trip, he thought as the shuttle hurled onward toward their destination at the end of the solar system.

OoOoOoO

Despite the late hour they had departed, Jack and Ianto knew they were not going to get the children to sleep anytime soon after departure. Instead, once Black-coat Ianto gave the all clear, Meg came over and stated that they could get comfortable in the lounge area if they wanted. She was going to get her dads something to drink and offered to bring some drinks for the others. She helped get all the children over to the couch area and then started for the stairs leading up to the galley.

Feeling sorry for her bringing refreshments for everyone, Ianto offered to assist her. As she led him up to the next level, she smiled at him. "Since you're going to the galley, could I ask you to make coffee for the adults please?"

"Of course, Meg. I can do that," Ianto replied. "What about you? Do you drink coffee yet?"

Meg flashed Ianto a genuine Harkness smile. "Yes, I do, but I'm picky. I was told I'd like your coffee, so yes please make me a cup."

"You got it," Ianto replied with a chuckle.

"Meanwhile I'll get some juice for the ones too young to drink coffee," Meg said going across the small galley. "Tad keeps all the coffee supplies in the cupboard by the machine."

Ianto looked around at the galley and watched a moment while Meg went into a small cold unit to take out a bottle of fruit juice. The area was small, but a little bigger than the one on the airship.

He spotted the coffeemaker and after a few seconds of staring at it, announced, "It's alien."

Meg laughed as she placed frozen trays in the convection oven. "Tad figured it out and said you would be able to too." She paused in her tasks to gaze at him with a sly look that resembled his own. "Rumour has it that the one in your own Hub is too and that you were the only one who was able to use it."

"Your Tad told you that?" Ianto asked.

With an amused grin, Meg replied, "No, Dad did."

"Of course. Right then," Ianto said with his hands on his hips and giving the coffeemaker a challenging glare, "wish me luck."

Meg laughed as she closed the oven door. "That poor machine hasn't a bloody chance."

Ianto found himself alone with the older alternate version of his young daughter. If Meghan became at least half the delightful young woman who was always ready to give her dads and siblings a hand, Ianto knew he would be inordinately proud of her. He also found he could not help the parental sense of pride he felt for the young woman with him.

A short while later, as Meghan busied herself with pouring juice in spill-proof tumblers, Ianto worked on making coffee for the older passengers. Mastering an alien coffeemaker was nothing new to Ianto and not really a big deal. However making coffee with said machine while on a shuttle that was hurtling through space to the end of the solar system was something Ianto never thought would be possible. He found himself smiling and humming as he made the coffee.

By the time he was finished and set the coffee in the approved beverage holders for the shuttle on a cup holder Meghan had set for him, Meghan was placing the warmed meals on a tray of her own.

Together they went down into the main cabin where they found Jack and the children still on the couches. Jesse and Sian were between Jack and the couch arm, Jesse on his knees and looking over to the window, staring in wonder at the stars beyond. Even at their age, the toddlers knew they were on an incredible journey. Ianto had to wonder when they would be able to get the little boys to sleep.

Meghan and Franklin also were excited and fascinated, but they did manage to look away from the view window to speak with the other children. Jack hardly got a chance to glance out the window because he was too busy holding onto Jesse and Sian, making sure the toddlers would not tumble to the deck, while responding to the other kids who were bringing him in the excited conversation.

Once food and drinks were distributed and all children were seated properly to be able to enjoy their late night snack, Ianto and Meghan joined in on the controlled chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hours later found Ianto sitting back in one of the window seats, still staring in amazement out at the dark of space beyond. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was that as they made their way to the end of the solar system that they passed other spacecraft and human made objects.

Jack sat next to him, and Ianto was surprised to find that Jack seemed just as excited as he was, considering that there was a time that traveling amongst the stars was normal for Jack. Jack had explained that it had been too long, even with helping the Doctor because according to Jack, traveling in the TARDIS was an amazing experience, but it was not the same as flying in a ship like the shuttle they were in.

The children had finally fallen asleep not long before and were put in bed. Meg was the only one with them in the compartment, but was sleeping on a couch. She needed to get some sleep in case she was needed to assist her dads in piloting the shuttle. The main compartment was dimmed. It was explained that many travellers operated on the same hours from their home world. On larger vessels, like the starliner they were travelling to meet would operate their daily rotation based on the mother world of the ship's owners. The U.E.S. _Dysosnia_ was a human owned and operated intergalactic starliner, so like the shuttle it would run on a 24 hour day.

Ianto was brought out of his musings when Black-coat Ianto came over to them. "We've pretty much cleared the congested flight corridors for a while, so Jack and I believe this is a good time for your first flying lesson," he said to Ianto. "And let's see how much Jack can remember."

Jack let out a chuckle. "As much as this embarrasses me, but it's been so long since I flew an aircraft, I think I'll have to start all over."

Black-coat Ianto waved it off with a laugh of his own. "Nonsense. I once believed that myself, but discovered that piloting spacecraft is something you never completely forget. You might need to be reminded on something here and there but you'll be up to par soon enough. However, we'll start with Ianto first, since this will be his first time piloting a craft through space."

Ianto looked terrified and stared at his counterpart as if he was crazy. "Shouldn't I have had some time in a simulator first before actually piloting a craft like this in space?"

"Not at all. If it were a much more sophisticated craft such as a fighter or a much larger one, then yes, but this type of craft is much like you driving your cars in your world. Most of the complicated processes are automatically compensated through the computer system, so you basically need to concentrate on steering, and even at times the computer system will do that for you too," Black-coat Ianto explained.

Jack smiled. "It's called auto-pilot."

Ianto glanced over to his husband. "I know what he meant, but that doesn't mean I would feel comfortable to sit in the pilot's seat of a 747 on auto-pilot without preparation."

"You've sat in the pilot's seat of a spacecraft," Jack commented.

"And watched as you flew it not even a mile and no more than fifty yards above the ground," Ianto said.

With a gesture toward the flight deck, where Captain Jack had his seat half turned so he could listen, Black-coat Ianto stated, "There's a first time for everything. It will be fine. There isn't anything I would allow that would put us in danger, especially with our children on board."

Ianto considered that for a moment as Jack nudged him, smirking. "Go on, Ianto. I suspect you'll only be a co-pilot right now anyway."

"Exactly," Black-coat Ianto agreed. "Jack will have the main controls for now. Besides our kids did very well piloting the airship earlier, did they not? Ianto I do expect that each of you will take a shift flying back on the way home. No worries, even with a baby, because I expect you'll both be fully certified by then. Now come along. And Jack, you'll be after Ianto so don't tease him too much."

Ianto stood up and glared down at Jack in warning. "If he hopes to be getting lucky when we're finally have a room to ourselves, he won't tease at all."

Jack grabbed onto Ianto's hand and squeezed it lovingly as he smiled up. "I'll be nothing but encouragement. After all, seeing you pilot a spacecraft is a dream come true for me, and you know it." Jack stood up as well and with Ianto, followed Black-coat Ianto toward the flight deck. Jack sat down in the first row of seats while Ianto continued on.

He felt his heart beat even faster than when he first entered the shuttle as he slid into the offered seat next to Captain Jack. Even though he had taken time to stare out of the forward viewscreen, it was nothing compared to where he now sat. The front of the shuttle curved around them, with the same translucent bulkhead as the other viewing windows, but it felt more open.

"Right then," Black-coat Ianto started as Ianto settled himself, "the basics to know. It's not much different than rules of flight that you are used to, which actually our own aircraft still follow."

Ianto pulled his attention from getting lost in the stars beyond to what was being said to him.

"Without those rules, there would be more risk of accidents," Captain Jack explained. He gestured to the controls before them. "There is a range of coordinates to stay within depending on which direction we are heading. It's also best to stay within the main corridors because in case of any trouble, a beacon will more likely be followed than heading off on your own. There aren't laws against going outside the corridors as long as you still follow the basic coordinate guidelines."

"There are regular patrols along the corridors," Black-coat Ianto added, turning to check if Jack was also listening to them. "Not to mention there are various satellites and stations in space along the way or on asteroids and moons, depending on the corridor you're taking. We'll be making a stop or two along the way. Some are small and nothing more than a waystation to get off smaller craft and walk around for a bit before going on your way. Others provide services for travellers." Again he glanced back to Jack, who nodded.

"Much like in our universe when the human race started to spread out among the stars," Jack said. To Ianto he said, "I told you about it, I think. Think of it as intergalactic rest stops."

Ianto snorted. "I did read up on it in the literature you provided in our package you brought with you to our universe," he said to their hosts, "but it did seem more like tales in a science fiction novel at the time, never mind what I knew we were about to embark on."

"Understandable," Black-coat Ianto stated. "Now, basically we can fly from point A to point B by computers with occasional course correction checks, except for departure and arrival. However, Jack and I prefer manual whenever we can. A bit archaic but there are still many of us who actually enjoy controlling the craft."

"Not to mention even when we are computer flying, when we have the children with us, we always make sure there is someone watching the controls and assure all systems are not in danger of malfunction," Captain Jack added. "Now Ianto, do not fear causing us to drop out of the sky. That will be impossible in this type of craft. Once again, I stress we selected this model with travelling in children in mind. Mind, that doesn't mean plain old stupidity won't cause any serious results, but I doubt any of us on this craft are that stupid."

Ianto nodded his head in agreement. "Right. So am I going to be merely plotting course corrections then?"

"For now, but I still want you to put your hands on the manual controls." Captain Jack pointed to the half-wheel jutting out from the controls. "It's turned off so anything you do won't affect it, however I still want you to follow me and go through the motions as I do. Once you are more comfortable, I'll turn your station on. However, there are still controls that will be operable. Ianto will talk you through it. And should you accidentally make a wrong change in the course, I'll be able to immediately correct it."

Black-coat Ianto placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders as he stood behind him. "Just remember that Meghan is certified to fly this shuttle and Franklin is working on certification. Not that I advise children flying this alone, but that means flying this beast is, as one would say, child's play."

Ianto took a deep breath. For a while he was distracted enough by his hosts' instructions that he forgot his nerves, but now that he was about to take control of the shuttle, he feared he would start to hyperventilate. He was not sure if it was from nerves or excitement and concluded most likely a combination of both. This was something he would talk about with Jack at nights sometimes. They talked about it more once they had decided that it was time to try to have their own Samantha and contacted their counterparts to make initial plans. What Jack had said earlier was true because it was a big dream of Jack's that Ianto pilot a spacecraft through the cosmos as much as it was Ianto's.

Now here he was. He took one more deep breath and at Captain Jack's encouraging nod, placed his hands on the control wheel.

"Grip it lightly," Jack said from behind him. "No different than flying a small plane."

Which was something Ianto done and did in fact, have a Private Pilot's license for a single engine aeroplane. He had learnt the laws of navigation and understood the need for something similar in space along the well-travelled corridors to prevent crashes. Once he realised he felt very much as if he was flying an aeroplane, he started to relax and released his fear, however he was still very much excited, much more excited than flying a single engine aeroplane.

Black-coat Ianto remained behind him as Captain Jack explained the coordinates they needed to maintain and the various controls needed to check or use for flight. As he continued to shadow Captain Jack's actions, he felt his counterpart move away. He spared a quick glance to find Black-coat Ianto sitting next to Jack.

For the next half hour he continued to follow along with Captain Jack before he was going through the motions on his own. It did not go unnoticed by the other three men and within a half hour later, Captain Jack turned the control station on and he was mostly flying the shuttle with only a little help from the other man.

Ianto continued to fly with Captain Jack for another hour, the four men engaging in conversation until it was Jack's turn to get used to the controls. Jack did not seem as nervous as Ianto had been but he was still very excited to once again be flying a shuttle through space.

Before Ianto had a chance to get up, Captain Jack got out of his seat and stretched. His fingers nearly touched the overhead and the jumper he wore rode up exposing an expanse of smooth skin across a toned stomach. Ianto had to smile at the view. He had no choice because he was used to seeing the same on his own husband and always enjoyed the view.

Black-coat Ianto smiled fondly as he caught him ogling his husband. Ianto gave his counterpart a slight shrug and continued to watch as Captain Jack finished his stretch. When the Captain was done he moved completely away from the pilot's chair. Ianto raised an eyebrow when as he noticed that the auto-pilot was not turned on and for all intents and purposes, that he alone was piloting the shuttle which carried him, his husband, his friends and their children, all on his own. He could not help the grin. Jack took out his camera and took a picture of Ianto. With a wide grin he moved to the vacated seat while Captain Jack moved to the main compartment. "I need to hit up the head. Does anyone want something to eat or drink while I'm moving about?"

"Snack would be good, but nothing heavy," Black-coat Ianto replied as he gestured for Jack to sit in the vacated seat. Once Jack was settled, he stood behind him.

Jack sat back in his seat and smiled as he looked at Ianto who was still piloting the shuttle on his own. Black-coat Ianto smirked as he watched the two men. "Why don't you start mirroring Ianto's actions for a few minutes, Jack? I'll make sure we don't end up out of flight."

"Right, 'cause we can't crash out in space," Ianto commented. "Only spin out, free fall."

Black-coat Ianto's smirk grew. "It's still possible to crash into other craft if they are in the same corridor."

"True," Jack commented. He glanced out around the viewscreen, and then down at the panel that displayed any other objects in the immediate area that was not in their view. "Is it usually this slow in the corridor?" he asked. "I got the impression from what we heard that it would be busier, what with the Human Empire spreading out through the stars."

Black-coat Ianto chuckled. "It's true that Humans have been spreading out through the universe, but our race is creatures of habit. Much like we tend to keep lighting to reflect hours back on Earth while we're on this shuttle. Many others prefer to keep their home hours, which is why we decided to depart at the time we did. Out here it's considered the overnight hours, if you will, meaning most of the travellers are pulled over at various waystations to get a night's rest. We're really able to make good time for a few more hours. It's also a good time for the two of you to get used to piloting the shuttle. Jack has plans for us to stop in a few hours to get something to eat and to stretch our feet and walk around a little. There should also be a playground for the children. Then once we get back on our way, I'm sure you'll find the corridor to be much more congested."

Black-coat Ianto moved away from the seat Jack sat in and tapped Ianto on his shoulder. "You are free to move about the cabin," he said with a smile. "I'll see to Jack's flying lesson, although it does seem like he has it down pretty well already. I knew it would be just merely a matter of becoming accustomed again."

Ianto and his counterpart switched places, Ianto now taking up the space behind the two seats. "Is anyone up for more coffee?" he asked.

"That would be delightful," Black-coat Ianto remarked. "And while you're up there, can you see what Jack has gotten himself into?"

Ianto looked around the shuttle. "He didn't come back yet."

"He could get sitting on the throne reading, you know," Jack stated, sounding amused.

Ianto raised an eyebrow while Black-coat Ianto sighed. "You should know," Ianto replied. "I'll be down shortly, but I'll make no promises for your spouse, especially if that's the case."

The three men laughed as Ianto moved away going toward the steps up to the next level. He stopped long enough to gaze at Meghan, who still slept on the couch. "Perhaps I should wake her up and let her get to bed?" he asked.

Black-coat Ianto shook his head and glanced back. "She is in bed. She prefers to sleep on the couch than in a bunk for whatever reason. She's fine."

"If that's so, then by all means let her sleep," Ianto replied before starting up the steps.

OoOoOoO

Fifteen hours into their journey, Jack and Ianto each had another turn at piloting the shuttle, giving their hosts a break. None of the men appeared to need sleep yet, but they were starting to get tired and restless. At some point in the later morning hours according to the shuttle's time schedule, the children had started to wake up. Breakfast was had on the shuttle, and presently all occupants of the shuttle were starting to feel restless, especially the children.

Excitement of the journey was still felt by all the younger children, especially for those first time in space, but the confinement of being in the shuttle was starting to have the children start acting up, trying to get into things they shouldn't and bickering.

Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto appeared to be used to their family getting restless on such trips, and to the formerly Earth-bound family, it reminded them of family road trips but enhanced.

Just as Jack and Ianto were almost at their wits' ends, Captain Jack announced that they were soon due for fuelling and were on track for their destination.

Soon after, Meg had directed the others' attentions to the front viewing screen. Ahead of them was a waystation which even made Jack's mouth open with amazement. Topping the multi-level funnel shaped station was a clear dome that even at their distance it was obvious it was a centre of much activity. Also visible beyond the station was Saturn and closer, its moon Titan. Samantha, Frank and Jess all cheered as they noticed their destination for a break, having been there already. Their enthusiasm spread to the other children except for Meg, who still looked pleased but too old to react like her siblings.

Meg sat down with her dads' counterparts and smiled at them. "Dad insists every time we get are in the area of Saturn that we stop here for our stretch stop. He loves the food at the Wayside Inn, which is within the dome. There are other options for food inside the station, mostly food booths in a large food court. Tad also prefers their lodging over the accommodations in the lower levels."

"I'm going to guess accommodations below are smaller, cramped and more a bunk to drop in," Jack commented.

"Exactly," Meg said as Sian came over to crawl on her lap. "At least the bunks are clean here, in case we can't get rooms in the inn."

"Rooms in the inn?" Ianto asked. "Why am I imagining more of a hotel as opposed to what Jack described?"

"More bed and breakfast, but yes, very nice rooms as opposed to a sleep cubicle. Tad reasons that we'd be better sleeping on the shuttle instead of paying for something about the same but possibly less clean than our little home away from home here." Meg grabbed onto her sister's hand as it attempted to pull on the necklace the teen wore. "No Sian. Remember you don't grab jewellery."

Sian pointed out the viewing window next to their seat. "Look. Pretty!"

"I can't say I blame your Tad," Ianto replied. He took the hyper-active child from Meg and cuddled her in his lap. Since he had the seat next to the window, she settled down a little as she stared out.

"It's very pretty, Sian. Is this your first time going there?" Ianto asked.

Sian nodded her head. "Yup!"

Meg laughed. "She's been here before but she doesn't remember. We all had travelled in space before our first birthday."

"I'm just thankful my kids can say they did it at least once now," Jack stated, looking fondly over to his children. Meg had settled the children in the two rows behind the flight deck and had the front row turned back so they all could talk amongst themselves.

Ianto smiled at Jack. "Chances are Samantha will have her first intergalactic trip before she's a year."

"Oh yeah, she will," Jack responded with a bright grin. "How old will depend on what her doctors decide."

"Of course, but then there are babies born in intergalactic travel, so she could be quite young when you make your trip home. You will most definitely hear of several births on our trip on the _Dysosnia_," Captain Jack joined in on their conversation. "We'll be on just a short leg of the ship's long itinerary. It really is an intergalactic ship and going to and from the same homeport can take up to four years."

Ianto looked amazed at that fact while Jack nodded his head. "Such cruises were common when I come from too. Those who have the money actually have large penthouse flats aboard for the full journey."

"Really?" Ianto asked. "I think I would like that. I imagine you can go off the ship wherever it docks?"

"Oh yes. The Earth cruise ship mentality, but it can stay on some worlds as long as a week, depending on what is available for visitors," Jack explained. "You can either stay on the ship or take accommodations on the current world." He slipped an arm around Ianto's shoulder. "We do have the means to take such a trip." Looking over to Captain Jack, he asked, "Do we?"

"Of course you do. Just let us know when you're up to it. I'm sure you'll want to settle back in from this trip first, but anytime you're up to it, let us know. Who knows, maybe if you're interested, both our families can take such a journey," Captain Jack replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the head before we make our final approach. Then we'll get to spend some time off this tin can for a while before continuing on. We might make one more short stop before we reach Sol Intergalactic, into but it won't be so long and that will depend on the level of restlessness. When you see me return, get ready for landing. Meghan will assist you."

As Captain Jack walked away, Ianto leaned against Jack, while still holding their counterparts youngest child in his lap. "I would like to take such a journey one day, but we'll definitely need to think about the children's ages when we return. So do not make any mention of it to any of the children, because I don't want to get any hopes up if we can't make it so any time in the next few years."

Jack reached over to cover little Sian's ears, which made her giggle.

Meg laughed. "Oh don't worry about her. She'll be seeing so much new to her that she'll forget, if she actually understood everything."

Jack leaned over and kissed Sian's nose as he removed his hands, making the toddler giggle more and happily snuggle more into Ianto. Her attention to the view beyond the shuttle started to wane as she clenched onto Ianto's shirt in her little fist and started to blink her eyes.

"I think it's almost nap time," Jack observed. He looked over to see that Jesse was less hyper than he was before, but not as much as the toddler with them.

"I figured the younger ones would be needing a nap after being up for a few hours," Meg stated. "They were up long past their bedtime, and even if they did get sufficient sleep, it's still going to hit them."

"It is almost Jesse's nap time," Jack agreed. "So it's safe to say the same about this tiny mite."

"Unfortunately we can't put them in their bunks because we're going into final approach. While we don't foresee any problems, sometimes the guiding beams can make things a bit bumpy, so my dads prefer everyone stay buckled in until they shut down the shuttle."

"Understandable," Ianto agreed. "I would prefer our own children buckled in their seats until then, but that's only because for me, it's still all unknown."

"It's not unknown to me, and you'll find you will always feel that way no matter how used you get to it. While in flight, it's usually smooth but like in a plane, being secured for landing and take-off is always best practice."

"That makes me feel less a newbie in at least one area then," Ianto stated with his usual snark.

Jack laughed and kissed him. "I'm loving being able to experience this with you, Ianto. Other than our ceremony and the birth of our children, this is the best experience of my very long life."

"I have to say so far this is one of my very favourite experiences as well," Ianto agreed and kissed Jack back.

They watched as Captain Jack returned to the flight deck.

"I think it's time to get the kiddie's buckled in," Meg said. "Would you like Jesse with you? Uncle Ianto, would you mind keeping Sian with you? If not, I'll take her with me."

"She's fine here," Ianto replied, smiling softly as he stroked the child's dark hair.

"I'll take Jesse," Jack said, getting up with Meg to retrieve his youngest child.

"I'll keep an eye on the others, but I'll move Meghan and Franklin over to the row in front of you." Meg said as they went over to the two rows behind the flight deck occupied by children.

"If you don't mind, can we have them turned to face us?" Jack asked. "It's only because I really want to share this with my family together. For other landings, I wouldn't mind all the kids sitting together, but this time is very special to me."

Meg laughed. "Oh Uncle Jack, everything on this journey will end up being very special to you, but I understand. We can do that. Oh, don't worry about the little ones not being able to take full naps right now. We'll probably be docked in about a half hour, and Tad does have reservations for a couple of suites in the inn for us, so everyone can get some sleep before we take our stretch break."

"I'm looking forward to it as well. I know I don't need much sleep but after the last few days, dropping into a nice bed for a while would be very much welcome." Jack smiled as he added, "I know Ianto has always seemed to run on little sleep, he's gone just as long as I have and I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it."

Jack assisted Meg with rearranging the children's seating, and carried Jesse back with him to join Ianto and Sian. He noticed that they were both already buckled in for landing.

"Sian seems very comfortable with her uncle," Jack commented as he sat down and started to buckle him and Jesse in.

"She's definitely tired but fighting it, so she's happy to just rest like this and gaze out the window," Ianto remarked. Smiling tenderly down at the child, he said, "I think if we're successful with having Samantha, we'll definitely be doing this again so we could have Sian. If you wouldn't mind, that is."

"Ianto, I love this family our counterparts have and I can't imagine us not having any of these lovely children as our own. I was hoping you would decide."

"I'm not too sure we can handle Torchwood with all these children, I'll admit," Ianto said. "I'm already fearing having four would be too much."

"Well, either we can decide to finally leave Torchwood in Tosh and Owen's hands or we start building up the team so everyone can have time for family, especially if they want a large one. Besides, Tosh will eventually be out of service for a while and I think twins will definitely be a handful for Tosh and Owen."

"So if we have a larger team by then, we should be good to go then," Ianto stated. "I guess we should start looking for candidates when we return."

"Attention everyone," Captain Jack announced for everyone in the shuttle to hear. "We have just received permission to approach the Titannius Waystation. We'll start slowing down shortly so we don't overshoot our guiding beams into the station, but we should be shutting down in twenty minutes. We hoped you enjoyed the first leg of your journey on Harkness-Jones Shuttlelines."

Everyone laughed at the last line, especially Jack and Ianto. Particularly Jack, who hoped that one day he could say the same line one day with Ianto. He leaned against Ianto and together they watched as the station came closer into view.

When they were close enough for the guiding beams to assist with their path into the station, they able to make out what looked like a circular Edwardian-style building, which was pointed out by Meg as the Wayside Inn. It took up almost half the dome area and was on one half three storeys high and the other four. There were columns and balconies on the upper storeys, along with a rooftop garden with tables and benches. Other than the building was a playground and park.

"This looks like fun," Ianto commented. "A piece of Earth in the middle of space."

"Even better, under the stars," Jack remarked. He took Ianto's hand in his. "We can literally dine under the stars."

"I think I know why it's a favourite stop," Ianto said. "I hope you don't mind, but I also want to have a walk along the rest of the station."

"Walking is good. You know what else?" Jack asked huskily.

"Hmm," Ianto remarked, enjoying the moment.

"We have reservations for suites in that building, along with a room for just us. After we get some sleep, I intend to have some other forms of exercise during our break."

"I'm really looking forward to it. As much as I'm enjoying this trip, I'm also looking forward to some time with just you. I have a lot of excitement to work off." He gave Jack a big smile. "Besides, piloting this beast was a big turn-on, and I need to work that off too."

"Oh yeah. This is going to be very interesting once we lock the door on the kids' room. I hope the rooms are soundproof."

Ianto chuckled. "I hope so too."

OoOoOoO


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

When he opened his eyes, the first thing Ianto noticed was the brilliant night sky above, visible through the sky light over the bed.

As he gazed up at the sight in wonder, his thought in his still sleep-fogged mind was how he had never noticed the sky to be so vivid and brilliant normally, even in the middle of nowhere in the Welsh countryside. It was almost as if he was seeing the stars from space. There was also a large orb much like a planet or moon. It was almost as if he was seeing the stars from space. The only time he could remember the sky looking like that was when the Daleks had stolen the Earth, but even then he had seen it only on a monitor as he had never left the Hub until the Earth was safely back where it belonged.

His second thought was where did the sky light come from? He did not have one in the bedroom he shared with Jack.

As he came fully awake, it dawned on him. They did not have a skylight over their bed in their home in Cardiff.

On Earth.

In the past.

In another universe.

The sky looked as if he was seeing it from space because he was. He was in a suite in an Edwardian bed and breakfast on a satellite station orbiting one of Saturn's moons.

The thought took his breath away. Their journey since they had left their house was all wondrous, exciting and amazing, but this single moment it all hit home.

To travel in space had been a fantasy of his since he was child. Then when he had first joined Torchwood and discovered the world on aliens on Earth, the fantasy became a wish. Something he had hoped he would actually have the chance to do someday through Torchwood somehow. After meeting Jack, it had become a desire. He wanted more than anything a chance to travel with Jack and allow his partner to show him all the wonders Jack already had experienced. They had always thought if it would happen, it would be through the Doctor and if by some miracle he had become immortal, he would wait out the centuries with Jack until space travel was an everyday part of life.

He knew to have this chance meant a lot to Jack, because it was something the ex-Time Agent from the 51st century wanted to share with Ianto. They both had hoped it would be true one day, but they had never considered it would be so soon without any assistance from the Doctor, and they would be travelling as a family.

As he finally sat up, thoughts of Jack made him realise that he was alone in the large, very comfortable bed. He stretched, still gazing upward and heard someone walking up to the door. He knew before the door opened that it was Jack.

Jack smiled as he saw Ianto sitting up on the side of the bed and stretching again. Being completely nude with no bed covering obstructing the view, Ianto put a little extra into the stretch, making Jack's smile grow.

The older man held two ceramic mugs. "Morning gorgeous," Jack murmured, his voice laced with appreciation of the sight which beheld him.

Ianto smirked a little before turning his head to face Jack. "Is it really?" he asked watching Jack close the door to the ornate hallway.

"Well, it's good but morning is up to debate even going by ship time," Jack replied as he crossed the room toward the bed. "At least I don't have to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and happily sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you when I got up."

Jack set a half full mug on the night stand next to the bed and sat next to Ianto, handing him the mug he still held. He managed to steal a brief but sweet kiss during the exchange which left Ianto wanting more – after he had some of the delightfully rich aromatic brew the mug held.

The coffee was dark and rich with a hint of an alien nut and some exotic spice. He never had a blend like this before and it almost rivalled Black-coat Ianto's favourite blend. He wondered if they sold the beans so he could have some with him during their journey. He also looked far ahead, hoping they would stop there again on the way back and there would be space to bring back a good supply to take home with them, along with the beans he had come to love provided by their hosts.

He leaned over and kissed Jack a little longer, enjoying the combination of Jack's own taste and the coffee they were drinking. With a sigh, he pulled away, breaking the kiss and had another drink of coffee.

"I hope you didn't let me sleep away our entire layover," he commented, wondering how long he had slept. All he knew was after a robust and energetic round of lovemaking once the kids had fallen asleep in their own room, he contentedly fell into a deep and welcome sleep. The comfortable mattress and plush bedcovering help lull him into a good sleep, especially after being up so long with so much excitement and activity. True he mostly sat on the shuttle, but to him there was still so much to do with helping Meg in the galley, piloting a shuttle and just gazing out the windows at the wonder of space that he was exhausted by the time they piled out of the shuttle in the hanger bay of the waystation.

He still took in all the sights and sounds as they made their way from the hanger bay up to the topmost level which was all property of the Wayside Inn.

"Hardly," Jack assured him. "We still have plenty of time to walk around some and grab a nice romantic meal, with children of course, before we're set to depart."

"Oh good. How long have you been up?"

"Not too long. I woke up thinking I heard squabbling in the kids' room and went to investigate."

"And you did hear squabbling, I assume."

"Oh yes. They were up a while already and driving each other crazy stuck in that room when there was so much out there they wanted to see." Jack sighed. "I hope once we're on the starliner, they finally are able to crash long enough to get a full night's sleep."

"Their adrenaline is bound to run out at some point soon," Ianto stated hopefully.

.

"You'd think," Jack commented. "Anyway, Franklin was picking on Meghan and apparently Jesse joined him in a gang up. Of course, Meghan was pulling the big sister card and not letting them get away with it. They really should be punished, but considering the situation, I did the only thing I could do. I got them dressed and herded down to join the nanny our hosts hired to keep an eye on all the kids. They were heading for the playground last I saw them before I grabbed us some coffee and ordered something light for room service."

"We'll be eating soon enough, Jack," Ianto pointed out. "Plus I fear I might also want to try a few things that catch my eye down in the food court."

Jack laughed as he slipped his free arm around Ianto's shoulders, holding his mug again. "We'll need all the energy we can get. You see our lovely children will be at the playground until we're ready to get them. I think both Ianto and Jack are still sleeping. Or ready to take another round before doing the walking that was suggested before heading back aboard the shuttle. They had already turned their kids over to the nanny once we were checked in."

"So I noticed. I considered taking up the offer to do the same, but something about keeping them with us while we rested seemed important."

"I understand. This is a family trip, so keeping them close for many first times is very important to me to. Especially with our room being soundproof and theirs not," Jack replied. "So now that we loosen the leash on the children, we still have about an hour or so to take advantage of some true alone time." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"What about the room service?"

"It's in the lounge already."

"Well, I think we should start our alone time with some fun with food then," Ianto remarked. He stood up and not bothering with the plush dressing down provided by the inn, he started for the door leading to the lounge. He glanced back over his shoulder and stared at Jack through his lashes. "Coming?" he asked before opening the door to leave the room.

"Soon, I hope," Jack remarked, jumping up so fast he spilled some of his coffee on his dark blue shirt.

Ianto laughed as he found the room service cart.

OoOoOoO

Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto were already seated at a stone bench and table on the perimeter of the playground, drinking coffee as they watched their offspring play with their counterparts' family when Jack and Ianto emerged from the building.

Black-coat Ianto nudged his husband as Ianto's eyes went upward and around taking in everything beyond the dome.

"His first time out here being that we entered the inn from the lift from the station levels," Captain Jack said. He picked up his camera that he had been taking pictures of the children with and snapped a few pictures of Ianto's reaction to being out in the dome. He also included Jack, who was beaming with love and joy as he watched Ianto, in some of the photos. He would give the holo images to the couple when they were settled on the starliner and when they returned he would have the Torchwood labs create what would be more standard digital images for the couple to include in their journey album. He waved to the couple when the other two noticed them and continued to take pictures as they came over to join them at the table.

"Is it what you were expecting?" Black-coat Ianto asked Ianto as the 21st century Welshman sat down next to his partner opposite their friends.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but as usual since we left, this far exceeds it," Ianto replied. "What amazes me the most is such a charming and opulent Edwardian style bed and breakfast under a dome in space. The juxtaposition just amazes me." He laughed a little. "I must seem like a child with all my enthusiasm."

"I find it refreshing," Captain Jack answered. "As much as we enjoy these journeys, after a while it does lose something. We started to appreciate it again once we started to travel with the children, but it's really nice to get more of that enthusiasm from another adult."

Black-coat Ianto laughed. "Even for being a seasoned intergalactic traveller, you also have a refreshing enthusiasm we're enjoying," he said to Jack.

"It's been too long for me. Well, except for a couple of trips with the Doctor in the TARDIS, but that's an entirely different way of space travel. It's been over a hundred years since I got to be in a spacecraft going through space. I missed it. Plus having Ianto and our family with us is definitely making this an experience I'll never forget. It's like travelling in space for the first time. I never travelled with a family except once when I was young and went with my mom, dad and brother to a newer colony not very far from my home world. Mom was a teacher and got an assignment to help the new settlers set up an education system. We were there for about 4 months before going back to Boeshane."

Captain Jack chuckled. "I had a similar experience, only we stayed for a year. Dad was an engineer and sometimes his work took him to new colonies and would take us. Mom was also a teacher but she mostly taught at home and helped out anyway she could when we would travel." He smiled fondly at the memory. He glanced over at Black-coat Ianto. "You know I think we're due for a visit soon. Maybe a couple of months after we're back in our Cardiff?"

"Sure. The children always love visiting their gram," Black-coat Ianto agreed, making Captain Jack smile more.

Jack looked at his counterpart in shock. "You're still in touch with your mom?"

"Of course," Captain Jack replied. "After all, I still have access to the 51st century. Sometimes Torchwood's relations take us there and we take the family and usually stay with Mom."

"I have no idea what became of my mom. With missing two years of my memories before I came across the Doctor, I have no idea if I saw her again in that time or how she was. Then I travelled with the Doctor and that was the last of being in the 51st century. I often considered tracking her down when I reach that time, but on the other hand, I think it's best to lay really low during my younger years. I can't risk the wrong people asking the wrong questions and screwing up what I have." Jack took Ianto's hand in his and gazed over to his children. "I wouldn't trade any of my life with Ianto for anything."

"I'm sure you'll work it out," Black-coat Ianto commented. "After all, you have 3000 years to figure things out."

Ianto snorted and immediately looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It really is funny, but even after all these years with you, I still can't believe comments like that are normal for you."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand. "I'm really hoping you're there with me. Maybe then, I can send you out to find Mom and bring her to wherever we're hiding out."

"There is nothing more that I'd love to do than bring your mom to wherever we might be calling home," Ianto said.

Jack nodded, tears glistening in his eyes and he leaned over to softly kiss Ianto. "I love you."

"Love you too, Jack."

"So are you ready to drag the kiddies away from the nanny and explore some?" Black-coat Ianto asked.

"Oh yes," Ianto replied. "Definitely."

Everyone laughed as Ianto's enthusiasm was infectious. "Right then," Captain Jack stated. "Off we go."

"Where's Meg?" Jack asked.

"She's old enough not to be stuck in the playground with a hired nanny. She's somewhere in the levels below. I'll contact her once we're down there and set up a meeting spot," Black-coat Ianto replied. He finished the last of his coffee and stood up, straightening his long black leather coat to fall correctly.

Captain Jack also got up but fussed less with his greatcoat. The two men started to head over to the slides where the majority of their children were. "We'll collect this lot there, and if you two don't mind, you can round up the ones over by the jungle gym."

"On our way," Ianto replied, also standing up. Once Jack was on his feet, he took his partner's hand and they strolled over to where the two Franklins and Meghan were playing together with a few other children.

OoOoOoO

"So young lady," Black-coat Ianto said to Meghan as they walked through the corridor from the lift to main section of the station, "I heard you didn't have as much fun as you should have during playtime. It looked like you were." He carried Sian, who was looking around with the same joy that the visiting children had. Captain Jack held onto Jess's hand

Meghan shrugged and looked up at him while holding Jack's hand. "It was fun enough," she replied.

"It was cool swinging in space," Franklin excitedly cut in from his place on Jack's other side.

"Shh Franklin," Jack warned. "I know it was great but the whole station doesn't need to know it."

Captain Jack turned his head to hide his chuckle. Black-coat Ianto gave his partner a mild glare which went unnoticed by the other man. Ianto gave Jack a knowing look, amusement shining in his eyes.

"I know where he gets it from," Ianto murmured.

"What would have made it better, Miss Meghan?" Black-coat Ianto asked.

"Alien children," Meghan replied with a pout. "I saw more alien children back home but they mostly don't look very alien."

"Unless you know what to see," Franklin added.

Meghan nodded her head with all the worldly wisdom of a seven year old who was raised by two men who dealt with aliens for a living.

"You'll see aliens soon enough," Captain Jack assured the children.

"Are aliens bad?" Jesse asked as Jack carried him.

"Not really," Frankie replied. "It's like humans, some are bad but more are good."

"I can't wait to see nice aliens that look like aliens," Meghan said.

"Me too!" Jesse exclaimed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It's not like you haven't played with alien children."

"I feel the need to say that by our next stop, using aliens would not be proper," Black-coat Ianto stated. "While we'll still be in an Earth controlled station and ship, nobody uses the word alien."

"No?" Sian asked, as she clung to her Tad.

"She doesn't even know what you said," Jess grumbled.

"Jesse," Captain Jack warned. "Your sister understands enough."

"Why don't we use alien, Uncle Ianto?" Meghan asked.

"Because it's improper," Black-coat Ianto replied. "Especially when we'll be the aliens. The world you're going to stay on has Human colonies, but Earth doesn't govern it. So in a sense there are no aliens since the world belongs to many races."

"Cool!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Usually you learn the names of the races and you refer to them as that," Captain Jack added in.

"Sometimes non-human can work," Jack added.

"Exactly as how non-Saganian or whatever the race is works for referring to humans," Black-coat Ianto quipped.

As they neared the large doors leading into the section they were going to explore, the doors slide open and a family came through. They were greyish-blue in colour with ridges running up from the bridge of their noses up their foreheads. Their ears were slightly pointed.

Jess picked up on another difference. "Look Daddy!" he exclaimed. "The lady has three breasts!"

Despite not being his own son, Ianto dropped his head and muttered, "Oh good Lord!" A chuckle escaped anyway. Black-coat Ianto looked down at his son. "Jess! Really!"

"But she does Tad!" Jess insisted. All the children were giggling and looking back.

Jack and Captain Jack looked equal parts concerned and amused. "Jess," Captain Jack said. "Not so loud. And that goes for Tad. Call more attention to us, why don't you?"

Black-coat Ianto had the grace to blush. "Sorry. Jess, you were taught better than that."

The woman in question stopped by them when the other family approached their group. "It's not a problem really. I understand it's quite a surprise when humans first encounter it. And you can never control what little ones are capable of saying. She smiled down at Jess. "You have a nice day, young man."

"You too, Ma'am. Sorry."

"Quite all right. Good day everyone."

"Good day to you, Ma'am and your lovely family," Jack replied.

The alien family passed them and went on their way down the corridor toward the Wayside Inn's lift, while their group came up to the doors, which were closed again.

Franklin tugged on Jack's coat. "Daddy?" he asked softly.

"What is it, Franklin?" Jack asked.

"If that lady has three boobs, then does the man have more than one pee pees?" Franklin asked

Captain Jack snorted as Jack turned his head to stare at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know. Now answer your son."

"Yes," Black-coat Ianto replied. "There are races where males and females have more genitals than is common on Earth."

"Wow!' Jess remarked. "I can't imagine having two pee pees. One is enough!"

Black-coat Ianto raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the child. "Bragging now, are we?"

The other adults broke into laughter while Jess pouted up at him.

With all the wisdom of an enlightened intergalactic traveller, Samantha remarked. "Not everyone is like humans. That would be boring."

Which made her parents smile and Jack look on in amazement. "I want our kids to be so open," he commented to Ianto. "It's hard when the majority of the non-humans we encounter want to destroy and/or take on world domination. Granted we have some that are under our protection, but the children don't hear about them as much."

"Hopefully by the time we return from this trip that could be," Ianto replied.

"If not, there is always the option to come visit us. You don't have to take a year for each visit here, you know," Captain Jack replied.

"I would like that very much!" Samantha exclaimed, pulling away from her father and latching onto Jack's leg. She beamed up at him. "Please Uncle Jack!"

"Samantha," Black-coat Ianto remarked as the doors opened for them to enter through. "You'll be around them for about a month. Be happy with that."

"Yeah," Captain Jack agreed. "And then we'll all come to help them get home, so you'll have that."

"Okay," Samantha agreed. She hugged onto Jack's leg before allowing to be led by Captain Jack away.

"Oh wow!" Meghan exclaimed as they entered the new space.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jack exclaimed, looking around. "Look kids. This is what was once normal to me."

Ianto was also looking around, noticing booths and displays for various types of household goods, even if most of it looked strange because of the alien origins. There were booths for tech, and on the far side was the food court. All the sights and sounds seemed to assault Ianto at once, but it wasn't in a bad way. He spared an eye to check if the children were adjusting in time to notice Meghan start to move away from the group with Frank.

"Everyone stay together," Ianto warned.

"But Meg is right over there," Frank pointed out and waved to his older sister, who stood by a booth that sold books. She smiled when she saw the two families and waved back.

"Figures she would want more books," Black-coat Ianto sighed. "Not that I don't mind her reading, but really."

Captain Jack chuckled. "Well you did make her leave most of the books she wanted to take."

"Because I knew she'd still want to buy more. Let's leave room for the first timers to use up the extra room." Black-coat Ianto nudged his partner and with his eyes indicated Ianto who stared around wide-eyed. It was hard to miss the excitement in his eyes.

Captain Jack laughed more and went over to the stunned man. "Well, you can't explore closer while standing there. Go on."

"I don't know where to start," Ianto exclaimed. "I heard Jack talk about places like this, but to actually see it. I mean I've been to open markets, but it's different here."

"It's in the middle of space and the wares are intergalactic," Jack stated, slipping his arm around Ianto's waist and pulling him close. "Okay kids, any suggestions where you want to look first?"

It was hard to figure out what was being said when all the children started to yell out suggestions. The four adults looked at each other.

"Let's start by joining Meg by the books," Black-coat Ianto. "And then I can attempt to convince her she only needs half of what she wants."

"It really doesn't matter as long as we start somewhere," Ianto stated.

"Let's go then," Jack said as he guided Ianto in the direction of their counterparts' teen-age daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Ianto had a great time exploring the open market. He tried to reign in the impulse to buy everything that appealed to him, but he still could not help picking up a few things, especially when Jack insisted it was okay for them to purchase something. They also allowed each of their children to pick out something they wanted. Franklin had a game device which dis-played 3D holograms that was interactive. Meghan had a new doll that had blue skin, silver eyes and pink hair. Jesse had a set of geometric building blocks.

They ended up sitting in the food court having hot drinks near large viewing portals and watching as various spacecraft came and left from the station.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ianto remarked with a sigh during a pause in conversation.

"So you keep saying," Jack replied with a smile. He leaned over to lightly kiss Ianto's cheek. "I'm not complaining. I can't believe I'm doing this with you and our children."

Ianto smiled, his turn to kiss his partner's cheek. "So you keep saying," he replied. He sat back in his seat and glanced around wistfully at the various food booths. "I understand that we'll be eating before we depart."

Captain Jack laughed as he shared a look with his mate.

"I took the liberty of making a reservation for us to have high tea at the inn," Black-coat Ianto stated.

Ianto tried not to look disappointed, while Jack's grin grew. "Lovely," he exclaimed. At Ianto's inquisitive look, Jack took his hand in his own and held it. "Ianto, think of it. A lovely high tea in that beautiful Edwardian inn. I'm looking forward to it."

"We will be having high tea on the rooftop patio," Captain Jack added.

Ianto suddenly looked more interested.

"We can pick up some things here on the way back to the shuttle and ask them to pack for travel. That way you can try some of what you would like that's not native to Earth," Black-coat Ianto stated.

"Just remember not to ask what's in it," Jack remarked and winked at him.

"I make it a habit to ask before I order," Black-coat Ianto said. "But being as this is a Human controlled station, I wouldn't worry about the meat used."

"Unless you're a Vegan," Captain Jack joked.

"Putting it that way," Ianto said, "then I have to say that I'm looking forward to it all."

Black-coat Ianto finished his drink and glanced at his pocket watch. "Shall we finish our walking around then? We have just enough time before we should be back at the inn for tea."

"Let's go then," Jack said, standing up.

OoOoOoO

Ianto had to admit that having high tea at the Wayside Inn as their meal during their layover was a wonderful idea. Sitting in the rooftop patio, with everyone dressed in Edwardian finery, and being served a traditional high tea in space was just another memory Ianto was going to hold dear to him. After walking around the station a little more, they went back to the inn to rest up a bit while the younger children took a nap. Then everyone got dressed and went to the tea room where they were escorted up to the patio.

The adults in their group sat at one table, while all the children sat together at a table next to them. They had to stop a food fight from happening at the children's table and then later at their own when the two Jacks started to toss scone pieces at each other.

They were served finger sandwiches, including some classics that were familiar to Ianto along with some alien versions. There was also a selection of quiches, again classic with new and alien recipes. Also among the selections served to their table were cheese puffs and something which tasted like crab puffs, that Black-coat Ianto explained were actually another shellfish that was indigenous to a colonized world just outside the galaxy. When they were almost done with the delicacies for lunch, another 3-tiered tray was set on their tables with various small fancy and colourful pastries.

After the tea, they checked out of the inn and headed back to the shuttle. On the way to the bay their shuttle was they had stopped in the food court to stock up on meals and snacks to last them until their next stop, which if all went according to plan would be on Sol Intergalactic.

OoOoOoO

It was hours after their departure from the station. The children were secured in the bunks and sleeping. Meg was the only one still up and curled up on one of the couches reading one of the leather-bound books her dads had purchased for her on the station.

Jack and Ianto were on another couch, cuddled together under a woven plaid blanket, enjoying the moment in silence, and occasionally sharing kisses and nuzzles.

Black-coat Ianto came up to them. "I hate to interrupt the moment but would you gentlemen like to relieve Jack and I for a short while so that we may indulge as you are?"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and nodded. "Sure," Jack replied. "We'll be glad to give you both a break."

Meg closed her book and stood up. "In that case, I'm going up to bed. Good night everyone."

Jack watched as she headed up to the bunkroom. "I thought she likes to sleep down here?" he asked.

"Not when Jack and I are being amorous. And while it's true I would like a little cuddle time in with Jack, it's also good to get her into a bunk every now and then. For a little while the adults will have the main cabin all to ourselves."

"We still can't do certain things," Jack pointed out.

"I certainly hope we aren't if we're supposed to fly this beast," Ianto remarked as he pulled aside the blanket. He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hit the head first and then I'll be ready."

"I should go after him," Jack said, "so we can take it over for a few hours and give you a good long break."

"Sounds like a plan. Just come over to the flight deck when you're ready." Black-coat Ianto smiled at the two and then headed back to join his husband.

OoOoOoO

"Ianto!" Jack called out, sounding more amused than annoyed. "Come on!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and gave the brown furred female an apologetic smile. "It's not like we don't have a couple of days, so I'll be back."

"I'll put this away then until closing. Tomorrow it goes back on the shelf," the female shopkeeper stated.

"I thank you."

"Ianto!"

"Jack, leave him be," Black-coat Ianto stated. "As Ianto said, we do have almost two days of waiting before the ship is in, and hours longer than that before we'll be allowed to board her.

"I just want to drop on a big bed and relax," Jack replied, "and if he's going to stop in every shop between here and the room waiting for us we'll never get there."

"Then go, Jack," Ianto snapped. To the shopkeeper, he stated, "No need to put it away. I'll purchase the doll right now. And I need something for two young boys."

Jack looked affronted. "I'm sorry. Excuse me for wanting to get to our room."

Ianto sighed and gave the shopkeeper an apologetic smile. "I'll just browse around while you take care of the next customer. Franklin, look around and see if there is anything you want."

To Jack's surprise, the next customers were Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack.

Captain Jack shrugged. "Sorry mate, but our children spotted a few things and we did promise them we'll get them something from this shop."

"Two days," Jack pointed out. He looked over to Ianto. "Why is it so hard to get to our room, settled in and relax a little before venturing out? The children should be getting ready for a nap."

"Jack, we've been on a tight schedule since we left Earth," Ianto commented. "I know we had that lovely layover on Wayside but we only had a few hours. And as much as I enjoyed taking the shuttle, I have to admit to having cabin fever. I'm really enjoying taking my time to get to our room." He moved so he was standing next to Jack and took his hand. "Look why don't you take the kids our room and get them settled for naptime." He leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear, "And when I get back, I'll still have some extra energy I need to work off before I'm able to relax."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Ianto licked Jack's ear with the reply.

Before he knew it, he was being hugged by Jack. "Just don't get lost. Remember we do have two days, and we'll be out soon enough looking for a meal and whatever else looks interesting here."

"I promise. Now go on."

Jack looked back in time to see Captain Jack talking to the shopkeeper, while each child took their turn pointing out a toy they wanted.

Black-coat Ianto chuckled. "If it's okay, I'll head back with you."

Jack nodded. "That's good. I'm sure I can eventually find our rooms but it would be nice to find them sooner."

"Not a problem. Being that for all intents and purposes, it's morning on the station, after the children have their naps and we get them fed, they'll be going to over to the nanny services until dinner. They'll have lots to do tailored for being a child on a large space station, which would leave time for us adults to explore."

"I'm good with it all."

"Jack, Ianto, we'll see you back at our rooms. Don't take too long," Black-coat Ianto stated. With a smile, he left the shop.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand and smiled at him. "See you shortly." He lightly kissed Ianto's lips and followed his husband's counterpart out of the shop.

OoOoOoO

After saying goodbye to Captain Jack and his counterparts' children, Ianto entered the suite in the section of the Sol Intergalactic Spaceport that was owned and operated by the same company who owned the U.E.S. _Dysosnia_ for their spaceliners' passengers while they waited for their ships to arrive. He used his handprint to enter the room and stood just inside, taking in his accommodations for the next three days. The rooms came as part of the full package to match the type of lodgings aboard the ship. Both families were booked for VIP family suites. They were automatically upgraded from the upper tier of family suites because of Torchwood.

Ianto stood inside the foyer and looked beyond into the main space. Although he was becoming used to seeing space, the view still took his breath away. The curved walls were clear from top to bottom, giving an unobstructed view of space and spacecraft of all sizes going into the spaceport, except the superliners. He was able to see an extension from the spaceport and a massive starliner docked there.

Ianto was yet to find out the exact gate for their ship, but he figured that might be it, or one in the area since it made sense to have the rooms on the port in the same area that the ships board.

He ventured further into the open plan suite, including a kitchen and a sitting alcove in the extension of the room with white and chrome patio furnishings. The main room had furniture that matched in the same white and chrome, but the couch and armchairs were thickly plush and comfortable looking.

On quick inspection, Ianto discovered the kitchen had a conventional cooker, refrigerator and sink, along with a food converter. If either of those choices didn't appeal to them, they were able to choose any of the eateries in that section at no additional charges, or venture out for a meal in any of the other places in the spaceport.

Ianto wandered through the room and into a hallway where there were three doors. The first door was open and revealed a bathroom, complete with a large, sunken Jacuzzi tub, a shower stall and a toilet behind a lighted glass block wall. The other two doors along the hallway had to be the smaller rooms. Ianto carefully opened the first door and glanced into the darkened room. It appeared empty to Ianto so he closed the door and tried the second door to find the boys sleeping in a trundle bed made of blue steel posts. Franklin slept on the lower bed while Jessie snuggled up to this plush penguin in the upper one. Across the room along the other wall Meghan slept in a pink steel frame trundle bed but the lower bed was closed. There was a soft neon light starburst design on another wall which afforded some light for Ianto to watch the children sleeping but not bright enough to keep them awake.

With a smile he closed the door to leave his children to getting some sleep and went further down to hall to the room at the end. He opened the door to find the same lighting from a neon pattern on a wall and found Jack in the king-size bed in the middle of the room. Like the beds in the children's room, the bed frame was a shiny metal only it was black and both the headboard and footboard were high with a lattice pattern. Jack was propped in the bed with no shirt on, bedcovers around his waist and covering his lower body. He looked comfortable and restful as he read a tablet.

Jack looked up and smiled over to Ianto. "Enjoy your shopping?"

"Yes, I did," Ianto replied. "My purchases will be arriving here in a few hours. At least one of us should be up by then. He took off his jacket and hung it on a chair along the wall near the bed. "And now I think I'm unwound enough to kick back and relax some."

Jack watched with a growing smile as Ianto continued to get undressed. When Ianto was just in his undershorts, Jack shifted slightly throwing back the covering in invitation. As Ianto crawled onto the bed, Jack placed the tablet on the bedside table so he could wrap his arms around his lover as Ianto made himself comfortable next to Jack.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Great," Ianto replied.

Jack kissed his head. "You've been thriving since we first stepped on the shuttle." Jack pulled him closer, hugging tighter. "As usual, you settled into the situation, except your cool sometimes slips, but that's a good thing. It's okay to show your excitement over this trip."

"I do at times, but I'm also trying to keep the children from getting much more excited than they are, or they will be impossible to handle," Ianto replied, resting his head on Jack's bare shoulder.

Jack kissed the side of Ianto's head again and smiled softly.

"I know you're excited too," Ianto remarked, lifting his head slightly, enough so his words would not be muffled. "Even if this is far from your first time travelling in space."

"I know," Jack agreed. "But, as you know, one, it's been a while, and two, which is most important, I had always dreamed of travelling with you. Having you and our children is more than I had hoped for."

Ianto nuzzled Jack's shoulder. "I'm glad." He lifted his head and smiled up at Jack.

Jack returned the smile and then his look suddenly changed to one of concern. "You've been basically on the go too with not enough sleep given these last few days. If I'm beat, I can imagine how you feel."

"Jack, I said before that I'm fine," Ianto replied.

"That was before, and this is now. Even if you're not ready to drop now, when the rush wears off, you're going to drop and I prefer that not to happen at an inopportune time," Jack reasoned.

Ianto chuckled as he shifted to drape himself along Jack's body. "Jack, the hard part is over for now. This is a vacation. We have nothing to do for three days before we board a luxurious starliner, in which we'll be pampered and catered to for two weeks. And if their rooms here are any indication, than you know what I'm saying isn't a lie. So what am I going to collapse on? A show? Or a casino? Or maybe lying on a chaise poolside?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh. "I know what you will be wanting to do over the next two days and that is to see everything you're authorised to enter on this station, and it's quite large."

"Okay, so I'll drop while doing some window shopping and have to go back here for a nap." He grinned at Jack's pout. "I'll tell you what? I might be inclined to feel a need for sleep after certain activities."

"Oh?" Jack asked, looking intrigued.

"Yup," Ianto replied.

"Now?" Jack asked.

"Kids are asleep, our hosts won't be calling on us until later this afternoon, so I can't think of a better time. And then we'll even have a few hours to get some sleep. Oh, and here's a concept for you, later tonight after we're done doing whatever our counterparts have planned for us, we can come back here and get a full night's sleep, if that pleases us."

"It will please me if you do," Jack stated. "I have to say I do love how you think. Okay, if you're too wound up to get some sleep, I'll just have to tire you out."

"Now you're talking."

Jack moved his head for a kiss but suddenly pulled away. "Hey wait! Three days?"

"Yeah, we heard on the way back that our ship is going to be pulling in a day late because they had to divert from some meteor storm or something, and they are required to stay in port for two full days. So we have three days here before we board."

"We're still going to check in as soon as they start boarding new passengers, yeah?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but that's still a day later than originally scheduled. And once we're settled in our suite, I still intend to finish seeing what looks interesting to me as long as we can here."

"As well as explore the nice pretty spacecruiser," Jack said with a chuckle. "I guess we'll just have to do a lot more of what we're about to now to make sure you get some rest."

"Of course," Ianto replied with a laugh and then closed his mouth over Jack's.

Talking suddenly ceased for a while, although they were far from quiet.

OoOoOoO

Much later that night, Ianto looked around the table of the bar and then to his companions. Everyone was dressed in casual clothes that were normal for around the station. They had picked up the clothes when they were walking around earlier before dinner. The clothes were much like from where they had left, but most of the garments had different angles to their seems. Ianto and his counterpart wore jumpers, Ianto's was red and gold, while Black-coat Ianto's was a burnt orange. Both wore black shiny jeans. Ianto's were cut like cargo pants and his counterpart's were cut more like basic jeans. Both trousers buttoned with brass buttons. They both had their leather coats with them. Jack wore a blue zipper up shirt that zipped diagonally from the right to the left and dark blue jeans that were cut much like Ianto's, which also buttoned. He went without braces and his greatcoat, and opted for the black leather jacket he had purchased along with the clothes. Captain Jack wore a basic black button up with his braces and black jeans styled almost like Ianto's. He wore one of his midnight blue wool military style jackets to complete the look.

After dinner, they found a family amusement centre for the children for a couple of hours, until it was time to go back to their suites and tuck the children in for the night. The children were tucked in and the younger ones had story time by Captain Jack, while Meg and Frankie where allowed to stay up a little longer because of their ages. All the children mixed it up between the two rooms for the night, the boys in one, with the girls the other. Meghan had volunteered to babysit while the adults went out for the later portion of the evening.

Once the younger children were asleep, they said goodnight to Meg and Frankie, who was involved in an interactive holographic game playing against other teams on the spaceport. Captain Jack and Black-coat Ianto led Jack and Ianto to the shadier section of the port, because earlier Ianto had expressed a desire to see it.

All around them were beings of all shapes, sizes and colours, including humans. Ianto stared down at the floor and his eyes went wide at the small group that looked like tiny Stay Puft marshmallow creatures. "Are they?" he asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Yes. Adipose. They might have presented a problem to us on Earth, but that was only because they were being bred in a questionable way, but otherwise they do like to travel. I guess it's also true on this world."

"Being bred on Earth?" Captain Jack asked. "How did that come about?"

"Interesting story," Ianto replied. "The Doctor actually handled the situation, but that didn't mean we didn't have to chase down some of them." Ianto glanced at the group who now took a small table in a corner of the bar set up for the smaller patrons. "They were quite cute," he admitted.

Jack laughed. "I had to talk him out of keeping a couple."

"Really?" Black-coat Ianto replied with a laugh. "I do want to hear more. Perhaps during the cruise."

"Definitely," Ianto replied with a smile.

"Are you looking forward to this?" Captain Jack asked with a smile.

"Yes," Ianto replied. "Hell, I never even took a cruise on the sea back at Earth, but this is going to be much better."

"Not even an extended weekend cruise?" Captain Jack asked.

"Well, we took the ferry to Ireland a couple of times for an extended weekend with the family, but that hardly counts," Jack replied. "We're usually too busy and when we do make time for a vacation, we prefer to explore. Lots of trips around Wales and England. We took the kids to Disneyland in California, we spent a few days in Paris and another time in Naples. We were planning on our next trip to be to Japan."

"Do you get to travel for Torchwood?" Black-coat Ianto asked.

"Once in a while. We went to Switzerland to help a friend save the day from aliens," Jack replied. "And then we were in Japan once. And we broke up an alien smuggling ring in Versailles."

"And of course, we have to go to London every once in a while to meet with UNIT for whatever reason they come up with," Ianto added.

"I was considering at some point after Japan a cruise from Los Angeles to Hawaii," Jack said, "but after this, I'm afraid it will be a huge let-down."

"It won't be the same, but it will be a different experience nonetheless," Black-coat Ianto pointed out.

"Very true," Jack agreed. "We do try to get away once a year, just the family for at least a week. It keeps us from getting too consumed with Torchwood, even if we do normally try not to push our family aside for Torchwood, but there are times the Rift goes into busy periods."

"You have a very small team, so of course it would keep everyone busy and away from your families," Black-coat Ianto replied. He paused as their waiter, who was purple with ridges on his forehead and slightly cauliflower ears came to the table with their drinks.

Ianto was feeling daring and followed Jack's lead for a mixed cocktail called a Hyperdrive. Jack explained it had hypervodka, which had been a favourite of his during his spacefaring days, but suggested that Ianto should not drink it straight up and suggested the cocktail. Jack decided for his own first round to have the same. Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack both ordered a dark purple lager. Once the waiter left, Black-coat Ianto leaned forward.

"I suggest that during your time away, to consider perhaps expanding your team. I understand you're not as public as we are, but I'm sorry to say but you're not as secret an organization as you like to believe. However, increasing your team by even double would increase your time with your families. You aren't the only parents on your team, and you're on your way to having a large family."

"We seem to be," Ianto mused.

Jack looked over at Ianto. "As they said, we have at least a year to think about it. I'm sure Tosh, Owen and Rhys will appreciate it, even if Gwen is our nanny these days. She's the only one on the team who actually gets to spend all day with her children."

"Along with the rest of our children," Ianto added.

"Yeah," Jack replied. He looked over at the other two at their table. "Now that you planted that bug in our heads, we'll give it lots of thought. Thank you."

"You deserve a normal family life, even with Torchwood," Black-coat Ianto stated.

"Yes, you're absolutely right," Ianto agreed. He lifted his glass in a toast before taking a drink.

Jack took a drink from his own glass and after putting it down, he leaned on the table, grinning at Ianto. "So, what do you think?"

"About adding to the team? I thought I made it clear I'm willing to talk about it?" Ianto replied.

"No, not that. I mean, here we are in a dive bar in the shady part of an intergalactic spaceport. So, is it what you were expecting of it?"

Ianto laughed. "It's like a dive bar on Earth, only it has a better variety of shady characters."

A ten-tentacled grey being slithered past their table, drinks in five of the tentacles.

With a smirk, Captain Jack added, "And creatures."

The four laughed and finished their drinks. Ianto offered to get the second round.

OoOoOoO

Three days later in the evening, after an adventurous day of exploring the spaceport and sampling alien foods, which he found he enjoyed most of as long as he didn't ask what was in it, Ianto stood in the observation deck in the cruise line's section of the spaceport. He stood with Jack and their children. Also with them were the other Harkness-Jones family. Ianto stood behind the younger children who were practically pressed against the clear bulkhead, bristling with excitement. Ianto was pretty excited himself. They were watching as their ship approached the spaceport for docking. The children had taken an extra nap during the day so they were able to stay up later and watch as their ship finally arrived.

"Taddy, look how big that ship is!" Franklin exclaimed.

"It's so pretty!" Meghan added.

Jack leaned closer to Ianto, slipping his arm around his shoulder. "I can only imagine what she'll be saying once we board," Jack said softly into Ianto's ear.

Ianto chuckled. "If it's anything like in the pictures we saw, we'll be tired of the word 'pretty' long before we finish seeing everything on it." He smiled down at the young girl who now had joined her brother with her face pressed against the bulkhead.

With an amused shake of his head, Jack pulled away from Ianto to place a hand Meghan's and Franklin's shoulders, and pulled them back. "Hey you two, the cleaning techs won't appreciate you making them have to clean off your slobber."

Meghan looked up at Jack, opening her mouth with an obvious protest when Ianto added, "Or they'll make you do all the cleaning, and not just the window." When both children's mouths dropped open as they stared up at Ianto, he continued, "And we won't be allowed to board until you clean everything."

Jack covered his mouth with his hand as suddenly not only Meghan and Franklin, but also both Jesses and Sian, all had their sleeves against the bulkhead in attempts to clean off their smudge marks.

Captain Jack chuckled and nudged his partner. "I can't believe our kids fell for that again."

Black-coat Ianto snorted. "At their age, they cannot take the chance that we are not bluffing." He grinned wickedly at his partner. "In fact, you still always fall for it too."

"That's cause I can't take the chance of you actually not bluffing withholding sex," Captain Jack remarked.

Black-coat Ianto laughed as he pulled Captain Jack into a hug. Captain Jack grinned at Jack and Ianto after assuring the children were not listening and said, "Our kids always forget that this station has maintenance bots for the majority of cleaning, especially the viewing windows." His grin got wider as Jack and Ianto started to laugh.

When the couple pulled apart, Meg grinned as her brother, Frank, made a face. "Dad," he complained.

Black-coat Ianto and Captain Jack grinned at each other. "Is that a complaint, Frankie?" Captain Jack asked, "Or were you just about to ask about heading off to your game?"

"Oh," Frankie replied, "um, yeah. Can I leave now, Dad? It's almost time."

"You're gonna miss the pretty ship docking," Meg stated, turning away from the view to look back at the others.

Frankie waved it off. "I've seen it lots of times already." He smiled at the younger children, "But you don't want to miss it if you haven't watched it yet."

"I'm gonna stay right here!" Franklin announced to his older counterpart.

"Go on, Frankie," Black-coat Ianto stated. "Just remember to be back to the suite by 20:30."

"So early?" Frankie asked, frowning.

"Yes, because we're all going to be up early to pack away whatever we are using, so we can get our luggage ready to board," Black-coat Ianto reasoned. "Once we're settled on board, your curfew for the duration of the voyage will be midnight."

Captain Jack smirked. "Assuming he actually lasts that long."

'I will, Dad. You'll see," Frankie stated. "I'm going now."

"See you at our suite at 20:30," Captain Jack called out. He turned to look at Meg. "I assume you also have somewhere to be?"

"Well, yes Dad, but I promise I'll be back in time to watch everyone and give you adults a little time on your last night on the station," Meg replied.

"Now that's a wonderful child," Captain Jack said with a grin.

"Dad, I'm not a child," Meg stated.

"I'm aware of that, or else we wouldn't let you go off on your own or watch the tykes." Captain Jack said. "Now shoo and have a good time."

"Yes, what your dad said," Black-coat Ianto replied.

"Thank you, Tad," Meg said, as Black-coat Ianto was closer. She hugged him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Black-coat Ianto had to dip his head down a little as he smiled and hugged her back. After they hugged, she moved away to turn to Captain Jack. "And you too, Daddy," she remarked, hugging and kissing Jack too.

"Love you, sweetheart," Captain Jack called out as she started to walk away.

"Love you too, Frankie," Black-coat Ianto added and smirked when the pre-teen boy bristled.

Jack laughed as he moved behind Ianto, slipping his arms around his partner's waist and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. They stood behind their children, still entranced with the massive ship docking. "Imagine a 12-year-old being bored with watching this."

"They have a different upbringing than our family, Jack," Ianto remarked, his eyes also going past the clear bulkhead and watching the ship dock.

"And I hope ours never get to that point," Jack replied. "After all, at one time in my life, I've seen this hundreds of times, but it never got old. Each time, whatever else was also going on at the time, who I was traveling with, or why, always made it different."

"And this time?" Ianto asked, glancing away from the impressive sight before them to look at Jack.

"The best time of my life," Jack replied and lightly kissed Ianto. They remained as they were as they watched the silver and light blue with black metal trimming starliner as it docked. It had many clear bulkheads, especially where the upper level staterooms were and even curved extensions where Jack assumed were the VIP suites. He found he was anxiously looking forward to settling on the ship and the next two weeks. "And this is only the beginning," he added.

Ianto placed his hands over Jack's and smiled. Jack was right.

This was the best time of Ianto's life and it was only going to get better.


End file.
